


Undying Flame

by hyuneeyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 40 Year Olds, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Drama, Exes to Lovers, First Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Twenty Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuneeyeollie/pseuds/hyuneeyeollie
Summary: They were each others firsts - crush, kiss, love, everything. Life choices forced them apart but they had made a pact -- if they were single by 40 and meet again, they would marry. Now 20 Years later, will they be each others last love as well?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is currently on twitter as an ongoing tweetfic and I will post the first chapter after the remeaining scene that I'm working on so you'll be able to read everything at once that I have posted so far. :)
> 
> The link to the tweetfic is [here](https://twitter.com/hyuneeyeollie/status/1122291619313659904)
> 
> Hope you'll like it ^^

It was a rainy summer day, not that cold but the wind was blowing. On any other day, the weather wouldn't even be a problem. On any other day but that day.

Chanyeol was in the car with his son. They were just about to get some lunch together after he picked the boy up after school. They were seeing each other whenever they could as the boy's mother was busy with her wedding. Chanyeol's ex wife was getting remarried and he was really happy for her. Their divorce was on good and understandable terms even if they had a son together.

Their beautiful Jonginnie.

Chanyeol and his son were casually talking even though he noticed that something wasn't right with the younger. He seemed somewhat absent throughout their conversation and Chanyeol was worried. When he was about to ask his son if something was wrong, the latter turned to him and said "Dad, there's something I gotta tell you!" while looking concerned.

Chanyeol quickly glanced over to the boy, nodding his head before looking back at the road. "What is it son? Did something happen?" He thought that maybe it was about school or even his ex wife's wedding but he certainly didn't think it would be...

"I think I'm in love Dad.." Jongin shyly said, his voice weak but certain.

"Well that's amazing Nini, why the sad face then? Did you tell your mother?" Chanyeol was shocked by the sudden news but he was more than happy about it. He looked between his son's features and the road a few times in search for some unspoken explanation for the gloomy mood.

Jongin sighed, "I haven't told anyone yet, I wanted to tell you first!"

Chanyeol's heart warmed at those words, he was so grateful that his 15 year old son first came to him about this. Chanyeol smiled to the boy. "Thank you for telling me first but do tell me why are you sad?" He sighed. "I'm sure your feelings are reciprocated because everyone loves you Nini. So I'm confused as to why are you so unhappy? Love is a beautiful thing you know. Especially your first love." Chanyeol's eyes fell on a small tattoo on his wrist upon saying the last sentence.

Jongin didn't know why was this so difficult for him when his Dad was always so supportive about everything he did or liked. This shouldn't be any different, except it was totally different from all the things they ever talked about. This was the only thing he was scared to say. "Dad..." Jongin started, making his father look at him. "I'm gay." The boy exclaimed, seeing his father's eyes widen at the sudden realization but didn't stop him from continuing. "It took me a long time to tell you this because.."

"Jongin.." Chanyeol cut him off, locking his gaze with his son's for a minute too long, forgetting where they were at the moment. Suddenly the boy turned his head away and screamed "Dad, look out!!!"

Chanyeol tried to avoid the situation by steering the wheel to the right and hitting the break strongly, one hand protectively in front of Jongin, as he ended up knocking a man off his bicycle. The body rolled over the car's windshield and came back falling on the ground when the car completely stopped. Chanyeol swiftly left the car, not minding the rain, and ran over to the lifeless looking body on the ground, his heart stopping at the sight. He knelt beside the person, trying to determine if it was safe enough to turn the body to lay on it's back, when he discovered it was a man who thankfully had his helmet on.

The man looked like he was unconscious but eventually came to his senses upon hearing Chanyeol's deep worried voice, apologizing, asking if something hurts. Despite the coldness from his clothes getting wet while the rain poured over him, the man felt warm hands inspecting his body as to determine the damage.

"I'm so so sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you okay, does anything hurt? Please say something!" Chanyeol was panicking because he didn't know how hard he hit the person laying on the ground. He was relieved to see them breathing at least. He put a hand over the guy's head to stop the rain from getting in the person's face while Jongin got out of the car to walk to the trunk and get an umbrella.

The boy quickly came back to where his dad was kneeling down and covered all three of them.

The guy forced himself to open his eyes and pull himself into a sitting position. He winced at the faint pain in his ribs, neck, knee and wrist. His biking outfit was completely wet and he cursed himself for having his knees exposed because of a cut he was sporting now. "I-... What happened?" he said almost in a whisper as he was lifting a hand to his head to see if the helmet was still in place. Bowing down his head to take off his glasses, he felt dizzy and a bit disoriented when he tried to stand up.

"Careful" Chanyeol warned when he managed to catch the guy in his arms before he fell again. But the person in his hold started whimpering while gripping his right wrist. "What is it? Does it hurt?" Chanyeol asked abruptly, already feeling uneasy.

"It hurts so much. And my leg is bleeding." the person whined loudly, releasing tears from the sudden pain.

"Here, let me hold you." Chanyeol suggested as he made the smaller man lean on his side so he doesn't have to stand on both of his legs.

The guy slumped against Chanyeol even more, replacing his weight from his right side to the left one because his right knee was hurting too. He was about to thank the guy for helping him when he lifted his head to look up at the taller man, but his words died on his tongue as their gazes locked. The moment lasting a bit too long.

Chanyeol stopped breathing, his eyes were slightly wide as he observed the guy's face which was so close to his. What made Chanyeol breathless wasn't only that this was the most beautiful man he ever saw but also someone he knows. Someone he knows very well. His heartbeat sped up, beating so loudly he hoped the rain could camouflage the sound. It seemed like he really took his time looking at the man in his arms, none of them saying a word nor diverting their gaze, as his eyes lingered over the familiar features of the person he was holding.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol called softly, uncertain if his eyes were fooling him. Chanyeol's eyes then set on the particularly alluring mole just above the other man's upper lip, which appeared as the confirmation that he wasn't mistaken. His gaze moved up to the smaller's sparkly eyes again, those eyes he never forgot even when he tried to. He felt a lot of things at the same time, pain, joy, love... All that was mixing inside him as they were still looking at each other, remembering everything.

The smaller blinked a few times like he was in some kind of a trance and spoke up "Chanyeol?". His voice echoed in the taller's head like a well-known melody, making Chanyeol's insides twist at the sudden wave of memories that hit him.

Jongin on the other hand was awestruck with the scene in front of him. His dad with another person in his hold, looking at them like they were his _whole world_. After absorbing everything, from the way the two older men looked at each other to the actual fact that they knew each other, Jongin was brought back by the honking sounds coming from behind Chanyeol's car. "Let's get him in the car!" the boy quickly suggested, placing a hand on his dad's shoulder.

"R-Right.. Baekhyun, I'm taking you to the hospital." the taller announced with a soft voice. The smaller only nodded, not parting his eyes from Chanyeol just a bit more before both of them turned to look in the direction of the car. 

Chanyeol lead him to the passenger's seat, helping him climb inside the car and settle in the seat. He didn't miss how Baekhyun held his breath when he leaned over him a bit too close to reach and lock the seatbelt he put around him. When he backed away, he heard a little " _Thank you_ " from the smaller which made him look at him apologetically. Chanyeol then shut the passenger's door and ran over to the driver's side to enter the car. Starting the engine he looked over at Baekhyun and apologized once again.

The ride to the hospital was oddly quiet because all three of them were still in shock about what happened. The older men were very tense which made the atmosphere in the car very awkward and made the boy on the backseat fidget nervously.

Baekhyun stole a quick look of the man driving the car, still not believing that it was his ex lover who had bumped into him on the road and he wasn't even mad about it. Which made him remember, "By the way, what happened to my bike?".

Chanyeol stiffened at the question cursing himself for not thinking about that, when his son answered from the back.

"Umm, I propped the bike on the lamppost near where you fell and locked it with your bicycle lock. I hope that's okay?" The boy looked up at his dad in the rearview mirror. 

"Oh that was smart, thank you." Baekhyun said smiling. Chanyeol grinned, feeling proud of his son for thinking ahead. He totally forgot about the bike from the confusion of seeing his first love after all these years. He had milions of questions roaming his mind that he was actually afraid to ask. The only thing being important was helping Baekhyun and making sure he was okay. The guilt he felt was eating him up and he knew he would never be able to apologize enough for what had happened.

As they stopped at a red light, Chanyeol reached to turn the heater up a bit. "This will help us all warm up and probably dry off too." He looked over at the smaller with a weak smile, becoming captivated by the way Baekhyun was biting his lower lip.

"Dad, the light is green".

_'Dad?!?! Oh, so he's married. Well that would explain the similarities between them.'_ Baekhyun was thinking as he felt his heart sink at the new information he was trying to process.

Chanyeol chuckled sheepishly and began driving again.

Baekhyun wanted to ask Chanyeol how he was and what he had been doing for all these years. It had been so long since he had even heard about him. They had parted ways almost 20 years ago after being accepted into 2 different colleges in 2 different countries. Both had been given huge opportunities to pursue their dreams. They just didn't know how hard it would get to maintain their relationship while being apart. So they had decided that instead of one of them moving in with the other and abandoning their dream just so they could be together, they would stay as friends while studying.

It seemed like a reasonable plan, and they did stay in contact regularly with Skype and texts. They checked up on each other and shared stuff about classes and new friends. However, it became more difficult as too many lectures, exams, and other demands on their time made them lose contact during their senior year. Still, on the day of both their graduations they got to talk because of a phonecall Chanyeol made to Baekhyun. The latter was surprised that his best friend suddenly contacted him as he was about to go to his graduation party, since he knew that Chanyeol also had his own in Japan. Chanyeol had made a point of reminding him " _Don't forget our pact!_ " before he said he loved him and smiled fondly. Baekhyun had grinned with tears in his eyes, but made sure to answer " _I love you too_ " before ending the call.

A few days after that things changed again for both of them. They both received job offers right after graduation and they both accepted, knowing they needed to. So at the age of 25 they each got dragged into adulthood before they even had time to rest. But they always had each other on their minds, wondering how soon they would get to see one another and fulfill their childhood plans together. Their pact of marrying each other was always in their thoughts.

And that was what secretly kept them both going.

Even after all these years.

Even now, 20 years from the time they made the deal, they still held onto it almost blindly. They both thought there was no chance they would meet within circumstances they set with the pact, but they each still held onto it. And now they didn't know how to act, what to say, how to even talk with each other. It was almost embarrassing. They both felt like idiots for still holding onto each other's promise. Thinking that only they individually were still hoping for it to happen.

When they both saw each other for the first time in 20 years they both felt hope awakening inside them. They thought they were foolish even when their eyes met after so long. It still felt the same. Warm, familiar, welcoming... like coming home. Nothing was said when they met in the rain. They each didn't know if their encounter was going to change anything about their lives.

It had been so long. They knew each other, yes, but still.. 20 years was a long time. And 20 years apart surely changed them both. Neither one could be certain.

Sure, they made a pact, but was it really that serious? They were young and in love, of course they would promise each other the world because it was what they felt at the time. Maybe they were being too unrealistic and afraid to admit that they might never see each other.

That's why Baekhyun tried so hard not to dwell over the fact that Chanyeol has a son and that he's married. He did everything in his power not to look at the taller's hands on the wheel, afraid that he would see a wedding band on one of Chanyeol's perfect fingers. He didn't expect to see Chanyeol ever again. Wasn't he in Japan? When did he come back? Why did Baekhyun feel like he wanted to burst into tears from all the sudden emotions that came back to him, invading his mind like a hurricane. He unconsciously held his right injured wrist.

"Does it still hurt?" Chanyeol's worried voice could be heard from the driver's seat, loud enough for only Baekhyun to hear. When the smaller didn't respond for some time because he was busy looking at Chanyeol's handsome side profile, Chanyeol gave him a few quick looks. Every time glancing at the smaller's face, trying to determine if Baekhyun was okay. He couldn't ask the questions he really wanted to ask since his son was with them in the car. Jongin didn't know much about his dad's past or his feelings.

Chanyeol himself didn't know what was he feeling towards his first love.

The urge to reach out to Baekhyun was so big he almost did it even while Jongin was on the backseat. Chanyeol wanted to hold his first love's hand, to squeeze it reassuringly and comfort the latter. But he couldn't, he shouldn't. They were "familiar strangers" now, they shouldn't act any differently. Except they both yearned for each other, still, and it would be dumb to deny that they longed for one another, now, more than ever. Baekhyun felt it, Chanyeol felt it. But they felt guilty for all the years they've been apart. Guilty of what they did even with each other in mind.

Reckless, young and in love, they were back then.

Cautious, older and _still_ in love, they were now.

It was difficult to say anything now, to form sentences that wouldn't be misunderstood. To talk without a setback, to express their thoughts like they always could together. It wasn't appropriate now. But they both felt like they met again for a reason. Why? They didn't know and they were afraid to know. Both of them didn't want to get hurt once again, and do something even worse than when they thought it would be "for the best" when they broke up 20 years ago.

Jongin, even if just a boy of 15 years old, somehow knew that something major happened between the two older men. Anyone could tell with the amount of tension that was so thick between them you could almost touch it with your bare hands. The boy only wasn't sure if it was something good or bad, did that made them on good terms or not. But also the way his dad attended to the other man's injuries and how concerned he looked, it all just sent different vibes than of ones you would give out if they were just friends.

Could it be?

Could this person be his dad's ex lover?

Could his dad be bi?

Jongin was confused, but also, that would explain a lot of things. Or maybe not. He wasn't certain of anything _but_ the situation he was witnessing in the car. The silence between the two older men gave them away.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the hospital, Chanyeol parked the car in front and swiftly came around to open the door. He looked at the smaller before he gently scooped him in his arms, mentally slapping himself because he didn’t plan to do that just few moments ago while driving the car.

Baekhyun couldn't help but yelp at the sudden move, feeling his cheeks burn at the proximity of their bodies. Chanyeol's chest felt firm and his arms were strong, the smaller had hard time breathing. "Y-You didn't have to.. Chanyeol.. I can walk" he said through a whisper.

"Nonsense, your leg is injured as well.. Let me do this.." the taller answered with a small smile, nodding to the man in his arms. It was awkward enough to hold his ex like that so he looked ahead while he walked but he couldn't stop his mind from going haywire. He couldn't believe how right it felt to hold the smaller like that. How it _still_ felt normal whenever they would touch. Or was he only imagining it?

Of course he wasn't, because Baekhyun felt the same. He felt safe in the taller's hold, he _still_ trusted him. Unconditionally.

Chanyeol carried him until a nurse approached them with a wheel chair. He put Baekhyun down and opted to push the wheel chair himself, his body reacting by reflex. Baekhyun on the other hand tried to calm his erratic heartbeat while he was being pushed towards the reception desk. While they were walking through the hall to the reception Chanyeol told the nurse what happened. A few calls behind the reception desk and the nurse told him that the emergency doctor would see them soon.

"I'm really sorry Baekhyun, I will never apologize enough.. I almost-"

"But you didn't.. Chanyeol, you didn't. And it's okay, I know you're sorry but it was also my fault for riding in the rain and not paying more attention.. Please don't feel guilty.." Baekhyun was quick to interrupt him.

"How can I not when you're injured.. Your wrist.." and just as he was about to hold the smaller's hand while he knelt down next to him, someone approached them. "Are you a family member?" the doctor asked and Chanyeol froze.

"N-N.."

"Yes he is.." Baekhyun quickly said, giving a shy glance to the taller, heartbeat doubling the speed.

"Okay, good. It's better if you have someone close to you here" the doctor added, smiling at the man in the wheel chair.

Chanyeol was still processing what just happened, looking at Baekhyun with wide eyes. The smaller only kept his head bowed down to prevent anyone from seeing the obvious blush presented on his cheeks. He himself didn't know why he answered that as his body reacted on it's own, in panic of being left alone in the examination room. He always hated hospitals and doctors but he also really wanted Chanyeol to be with him right now. It was selfish, he knew. But he couldn't help the fear of separating from the other when they just got to meet again. It was stupid and childish and he would have to explain himself to Chanyeol later but for now he didn't want to think about that. He just wanted this to end.

The doctor motioned for them to follow him as he lead them to an empty room to examine the injured. Chanyeol quickly stood up, gaze unfazed as he pushed the wheel chair behind the doctor. He was so confused and out of his mind but glad that he told Jongin to go to the cafeteria earlier in the car, because he would find Baekhyun's blurt very shocking and Chanyeol couldn't deal with two shocked persons at the same time.

Once they were inside the room, the doctor asked for the patient to climb on the bed. Chanyeol's instincts kicked in and he reacted by lifting Baekhyun up to place him on the bed, making him flustered yet again. Baekhyun was glad that he still had his helmet on because that was the only thing that kept his blushing cheeks from being seen so he really wasn't happy when the doctor started taking it off.

"How hard did you hit your head?"

"I don't know.." the smaller said honestly, looking at Chanyeol.

"He was unconscious for a few seconds" the taller added while he helped the doctor with the helmet.

The doctor then looked into Baekhyun's eyes with a light pen and asked a few routine questions while Chanyeol just absorbed the view of the brown haired man on the bed. Baekhyun's natural hair color suited him now more than ever, especially with his handsome adult features. He also was broader than he remembered him be, more muscular and athletic, really gorgeous.

' _Damn, he really got even more beautiful, didn't he?_ ' Chanyeol thought in his mind. He couldn't believe how even if the smaller grew up and changed a lot he still resembled himself from 20 years ago. He still looked like _his_ _Baekhyunee_. 

He knew he probably shouldn't think like that but he just couldn't fight it. He grew up with him, he was there when he made his first steps, he was there when he spoke his first words, he was there when he did everything for the first time. Because he did it with him too. 

They were together since they were born. Their parents being neighbors and their mothers giving birth to them in the same year. Chanyeol inheriting some of Baekhyun's baby clothes as well as Baekhyun getting some of Chanyeol's. 

They had been put together to sleep whenever their parents hung out with each other in one house. They went to the same kindergarten, school and high school. It was natural that they would grew so fond of each other because of the time they spent together.

In kindergarten, Baekhyun was the one that protected Chanyeol from mean kids who teased him because of his cute poking ears and chubby form. In middle school Chanyeol protected Baekhyun from older bullies that tried to steal his lunch. And in high school they protected each other from people that didn't have other business but talk behind their backs and start rumors about them without any prior and valid reason.

They were always there for each other, through thick and thin.

But most importantly, they were each other's firsts as well.

First neighbor, friend, crush, date, kiss, boyfriend, first time, first love.

And that wasn't something they could forget. They spent as much time together as they did without each other, but even the time couldn't do anything to their bond which they felt still exists. And Chanyeol was a bit more certain about the fate of their meet up when he saw the doctor taking off the biking glove from Baekhyun's injured hand, the familiar tattoo present on the same place as it was 22 years ago. His heart skipped a few beats upon the sight of it, and he instinctively touched his own tattooed wrist, remembering the day when they both did them together while they held hands. Maybe it's cheesy and cliche, but they were so in love that they didn't even care what others thought upon seeing them together.

"So you ran him over?" the doctor asked and brought Chanyeol out of his daze.

Although the doctor's tone seemed serious, his smile gave him away, but even that wasn't enough to make the taller feel any better and not sweat because of what he did. The smaller, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh or smile much so he wouldn't make this more difficult for his ex. He added "It was my fault, I shouldn't've went out in the rain with my bike anyway."

"Well, you're right about that, but I could still put him in jail for this you know?" the doctor winked.

Chanyeol's face by now was pale and mortified, not because of the mention of jail but of the fact that that confirmed just how serious this actually was. He somehow couldn't wrap his mind around it even after apologizing so many times he to the smaller. The doctor was right he could've done something worse, he could've ..

"No, doctor. That won't be necessary. We're both at fault really." Baekhyun explained in a kind voice, and shyly looked at the taller, nodding his head at him.

That gesture was enough to get Chanyeol to relax a bit and suggest "I will pay for all the expenses here and buy any medications that you need."

The smaller looked at him in shock, immediately about to retort but he closed his mouth with only one firm nod from Chanyeol which was meant to tell him that he won't argue about this. Nevertheless, Baekhyun just couldn't let the person he once loved more than anyone else do something like this. "Chanyeol, there's no need.. I'm not even hurt, right doctor?"

"Unfortunately, we still have to do some checking to see if there are any fractures or possible breaks. I will tell the nurse to prepare the x-ray room for you. Excuse me for a moment." The doctor left the room, leaving the two of them with so many unspoken things between them.

The awkward silence set in once again, and they both didn't look at each other. They couldn't.

Until Chanyeol, after gathering some courage upon gazing over at the smaller's wrist which was gripped by Baekhyun's healthy hand, spoke up. "It's the least I can do, to show you how sorry I am.. I can't believe I zoned out like that during the ride, especially with the weather outside. It was so reckless of me, please forgive me. I should go to jail for this, I really-.."

"No!"

The taller lifted his gaze from his ex's wrist and knee to look at the smaller's face. He was looking for disappointment or anger on it, but all he saw was a genuine smile.

Baekhyun wasn't sure if the way they used to talk things out would work for them after so long, but he thought it was worth a try. They always spoke their minds with each other and it was irking him to stay silent and not say what he thought right away so he just took a chance. "Stop apologizing and listen to me.. As much as I should be angry about this.." Baekhyun started by lifting his injured hand, "I'm actually okay with it.. I mean, I don't know why and this is probably weird to say but, if it were anyone else I would definitely argue about this but because it's you, I just, _can't_. You know. I mean, it's also my fault and you should be angry at me but you're not and I-"

Chanyeol interrupted "Then please let me pay for everything.."

"Chanyeol, that's not really a good idea, what will your family say?"

The taller stopped in his tracks at the way the smaller said the word "family" right as he was about to reach out for the smaller's hand. He didn't falter for too long and he took Baekhyun's healthy hand in his own, the contact of their skin making him hold his breath again.

"I want to do this." he said seriously, "It will make me feel less guilty and I wouldn't worry about everything that much.. So I'll pay for all you need, take you home, and tomorrow I'll take you out for dinner."

"W-what?!" the smaller exclaimed.

Chanyeol smirked and said "Yes well, I'm sure we didn't meet by coincidence and we have a lot of catching up to do, but of course only if you want to, I won't force you or anything. Actually, I would understand if you don't want to see me after this ever again." he laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, looking like a teen asking his crush out to prom which the smaller found familiar and cute nonetheless. So when the taller lifted his head up and looked at Baekhyun while biting his lip, the smaller only smiled and nodded. "I would like that, yes."

A sincere grin immediately grew on the taller's lips and he squeezed his ex's hand before letting go.

"Dinner it is then.."

They both kept looking at each other, taking in the sudden change of atmosphere, smiling. Until the doctor came back and told Baekhyun the x-ray room was ready.

"Can you walk Mr Byun or do you need the wheelchair?"

"No, it's okay.. I can walk.." the smaller answered and then turned to Chanyeol. "I'll see you in some minutes then.."

"Okay, I'll go find Jongin.." Chanyeol added but didn't miss the way Baekhyun's smile fell a bit at that. They definitely need to talk about this. But not now. Not here.

Once out of the room, he went to the reception first to tell the lady behind the counter that he would be paying for Mr Byun's medical expenses. After that he was on his way to the cafeteria when Jongin showed up.

"I got some tea for you to calm your nerves. Is everything okay with your friend?"

Chanyeol took the cup from his son and thanked him, telling him what the doctor said to Baekhyun so far. Or at least what he remembered as he barely paid attention to anything else but his ex. He felt guilty for the millionth time that day because of the way his heart was beating fast while he talked about Baekhyun and the fact that he wasn't telling his son everything. It just wasn't the right time for that as he himself just wasn't sure about a lot of things.

"Son, I'm sorry for zoning out back then in the car and putting you in danger.. I just want you to know that it wasn't because of what you said to me."

Jongin exhaled, feeling better. "Are you sure? You don't think I'm a disgrace?"

"I would never think that Nini, no matter what you do. I'm your father, but I'm also your best friend.. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me this and I would be the worst parent if I were to judge you or betray the trust you put in me, son. I'm just happy you are in love and I'm sorry once again for how I reacted.. I was just surprised..." he stopped, looking at his son. He wasn't sure if he can say anything else other than that for now. His feelings were still mixed and his head was starting to throb from all the roaming thoughts and questions he worried his mind with. Instead, he opted to say just one more thing, "First love is always special..". And as if on cue, Baekhyun showed up and approached them.

And really, even after all these years Chanyeol's heart skipped a few beats like it did when he first started crushing on his best friend who was now standing in front of him and his son, looking so handsome with the faint tint of blush on his cheeks which he still loved seeing on the smaller.

Jongin beside him followed his dad's gaze and once again was amazed as to how Chanyeol looked awestruck every time that other man was near. _'This isn't just a friendship'_ , Jongin thought. _'It can't be because of the vibes both older men give out.'_

Longing.

Fear.

Even if just a boy of 15 Jongin was always much more aware of his surroundings than people thought he was. Like right now when his dad and his _"friend"_ werehaving a silent conversation just with their eyes. He still could make out at least that there had been something very strong between the two older men, maybe there still was since there's no restraint from either of the two. Like they were unaware of their actions and behavior. Of the looks they gave each other made it seem like there was just them in the world.

Somehow, with all these things he had witnessed so far Jongin was feeling way better than he was just hours ago back in the car. He never saw his dad like this with anybody, not even his mom. Even if maybe it would be normal that his first reaction should be anger or sadness because of a third person in his dad's life, he felt intrigued, curious, amused, happy. Somehow, it made him smile and think about how he could tease his father or ask him stuff he never did before.

He wanted to know everything.

And he knew just how to get that information from his father.

"Ahem.." Jongin cleared his throat out loud. "Dad, the nurse from the desk is calling you"

That brought both Baekhyun and Chanyeol out of their staring game, both feeling even more embarrassed because a teen had to interfere for them to start moving, blinking and talking again.

Jongin did the best he could to keep a straight face after seeing his dad lose his shit after realizing that he spaced out yet again in front of his son and well, his obvious crush.

He almost burst out laughing when his father stood up and almost tripped on his feet as he made his way to the reception. He would add that to the list of things to tease his dad about. Still in his thoughts about the observations of his dad's behavior, he didn't notice the other guy that now sat beside him.

He felt like he should tell him something and so he did.

"I'm sorry we bumped into you.." Jongin spoke softly, bringing Baekhyun's attention on him. "It was my fault that my dad didn't look at the road for a few moments longer..". When he saw Baekhyun's face scrunched with confusion and that he was about to say something, Jongin added. "I told him something very important that I discovered not so long ago and I wanted to share it with him.. I was preparing to do it, and I wanted to tell him when we get to the restaurant but I couldn't wait.. So, I'm sorry that your hand and leg is hurt because of that."

While Chanyeol's son spoke, Baekhyun couldn't help but take in all the details he could connect to Chanyeol's features. He heard every word the boy said tho, and he couldn't stop his heart from aching a bit at the beautiful father-son relationship that the teen and his dad had. He wasn't even mad about being hit with the car anyway, and now he knew he never would be.

He quickly pulled himself together again when the boy bowed his head down after finishing what he said, placing his healthy hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm not mad at your father because it is my fault as much as it was his. I was reckless for riding my bike in this weather in the first place and I wasn't paying much attention to the road at that time. My wrist will heal soon, it just has a smaller fracture, which is fine because it will slow me down a bit. I have been living my life a bit too fast for some time. But anyway, since I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Baekhyun.."

Jongin smiled at the older man and shook his extended hand. "I'm Jongin sir, nice to meet you.."

"Jongin.." Baekhyun repeats with a smile. "That's a lovely name your parents gave you. And please, just call me Baekhyun okay?"

The boy nodded excitedly, a grin spreading up to his eyes.

"Oh and thanks again, for locking my bike. I totally lost myself back in the rain.." 

Baekhyun said, half to himself, which Jongin noticed and answered.

"No problem, both of you seemed in shock to see each other and well, I knew my dad would forget about the bike so I spared him the trouble. Ohh, but his face was priceless when you mentioned it in the car. I almost burst out laughing, but I didn't want to expose him like that."

They both started giggling, bowing their heads and imagining Chanyeol's distressed face while they burst out laughing louder.

That's how Chanyeol found them.

His two favorite persons.

Wait. Were they?

Both?

Did he just admit that to himself.

That Baekhyun is still as important to him as he was before.

Maybe. Maybe he always was.

Maybe.

He felt so many things that day that his head was spinning a bit. A lot of things happened at once. He found his lost love, his /first/ love. He ran him over but Baekhyun didn't shout at him or curse him. Baekhyun smiled at him, lied to the doctor so he could enter with him. Chanyeol held his hand, Baekhyun didn't pull away. He asked to take him out for dinner and Baekhyun said yes. And now, his son is laughing with Baekhyun about something even if they don't know anything about each other other than names probably, and he wasn't sure if he could process another unexpected event before his heart bursts out. He wasn't that young anymore. He was 40 and he could only take as much as he did that day.

"What are you two laughing about?" Chanyeol slowly approached and the two just turned to him at the same time and started laughing again.

Baekhyun was the first one to compose himself and answer. "We can't tell you.. It's a secret.."

"What? Why?" Chanyeol whined, pursing his lips and making Jongin and Baekhyun start giggling again.

"Sorry Dad, but we can't tell you.." Jongin added through a laugh as he wiped a tear away. "We'll stop now.. sorry.." the boy added and started inhaling dramatically to calm himself.

Baekhyun imitated him but still grinned from ear to ear.

"You really have a smart son Chanyeol, I bet he got that from his mother." Baekhyun teased the taller even if he knew how intelligent Chanyeol was. But he also knew that the taller would take everything seriously at first so he was expecting to see the face that Chanyeol put on right after that. The smaller felt sorry for mocking him like that so he said. "I'm joking Yoda, Jongin got his brains and his looks from you obviously." Baekhyun looked into Chanyeol's eyes and as if he was alone with him again, he added softly. "Kindness and good manners as well.. He's a very good kid, just like his father was..".

Chanyeol was speechless.

Baekhyun's words, NO, the way he said them. The way he looked at him while saying them. It was. It was too familiar, It was too much like he used to tell him stuff 20 or more years ago. Flirtily, gently, sincerely, playing with his heart. But he had to snap out of it before he lost his cool in front of his son again. He couldn't embarrass himself anymore than he already has. He needed to process everything that happened that day first so he just let out a weak "Hehe..", gulping down a lump that formed inside his throat.

"We better get going.."

Baekhyun frowned upon seeing Chanyeol's flustered face, thinking how he overstepped with his behavior again.

Why couldn't he act normal around Chanyeol? Why couldn't he stop himself from being flirty?

The man is married and he has a kid, Baekhyun reminded himself, instantly worsening his own mood. But he had to accept that he'll never have Chanyeol for himself again. Even if he wouldn't admit to himself that he still wanted him after so much time. No matter how difficult it was, he had to accept that their time had passed.

' _But I just got him back_ ' he thought, an unexplainable set of feelings constricting his chest. His features morphed into a serious and unreadable facade as they walked to the car again.


	3. Chapter 3

This time, the ride was silent. They weren't chatting even if the atmosphere was way more comfortable than the previous time.

Baekhyun was watching the outlines of the city they were passing through, mouthing out the directions to his house to his ex, not sparing him a glance.

On the other side of the car, Chanyeol was feeling odd too. Confusion and distress slowly taking a hold of him but fear kept him from asking anything. Still, he couldn't help but sneak a few worried glances to the smaller.

When Baekhyun announced that they arrived to his house, Chanyeol made sure to remember it so he could come pick the smaller up for their dinner tomorrow.

As Baekhyun slowly got out of the car, Chanyeol did too, wanting to walk the smaller to his house and be sure he's settled in. Make sure Baekhyun could manage alone with his right hand with the cast being folded to his chest.

"You don't have to walk me to my house Chanyeol." the smaller announced beside him as they walked up the stony path to the front door.

"I just want to make sure you can open the door and get in, as well as other things like undress and all since your right hand is restricted." Chanyeol said sincerely which warmed Baekhyun's heart and made him flush yet again.

' _Can he stop being so nice to me I can't take it anymore. It's making my heart beat faster accompanied by that stupid warm feeling in my stomach. I feel like such an idiot for allowing his presence to affect me so much... But... I just... Can't help it.._ ' Baekhyun absentmindedly thought as they got to his door when the taller's voice snapped him out of them. 

"Do you have your keys? Or did you forget them in your pouch on the bike?" Chanyeol sounded panicked a bit because once again he was reminded about what happened and how much he was out of it that he forgot Baekhyun's bike.

Fortunately, Baekhyun pulled out a set of keys from a small pouch he had attached on his left hip of his biking suit. He showed them to the taller by shaking them in mid air and the turned to the door. At first he did have some difficulties putting it inside the lock before a warm, large hand landed over his cold and trembling one, to help him unlock the door. Baekhyun's breath hitched in his throat the the contact of their skin and the closeness of their bodies. Chanyeol's front just an inch from his back. He could also feel a faint touch of the taller's breath on his nape, triggering goosebumps all over his body.

As soon as he opened the door he scooted inside the house fast just to not be near his ex's addictive presence. He was barely standing by now and he couldn't wait to be left alone.

"Thanks again, for everything." Baekhyun didn't know what more to say, afraid that something else he didn't want, might slip out.

Chanyeol grinned, his eyes twinkling beautifully.

' _God how I missed that boyish smile of his_ ' the smaller noticed in defeat.

"Please, if you need me to help you with anything I can.." the taller stepped closer, maybe too close as their faces were very near and their chest almost touched. Baekhyun looked up to meet Chanyeol's eyes, slowly getting out of breath from how much he wanted to... 

Chanyeol, driven by some unknown force within him, leaned down slowly, his eyes now on the smaller's rosy lips, his mind setting off all the possible alerts in his head but he just shut it all down.

Baekhyun's heart was thumping so loud he was so embarrassed but he didn't stop the taller from getting close, somehow anticipating and silently agreeing to what comes next. He lifted his head a bit, his gaze locked on Chanyeol's plump mouth that was about to touch his, everything else around him freezing in time, just the two of them important.

"I'm sure Nini can wait in the car a-..." as soon as those words left Chanyeol's mouth, the hot breath fanning over his own lips, making Baekhyun's hooded mind process their meaning, he sneezed.

Chanyeol's straightened up, eyes wide and blinking rapidly as the smaller lifted his head, one hand over his nose and mouth, eyes mimicking the taller's.

"Baekhyun I-..." Chanyeol started, seemingly out of breath from shock and weight of the sudden realization of the situation they almost both engaged in. "I'm sorry.. I should go.."

"I'm-.." Baekhyun mouthed. "I'm sorry too.."

But Chanyeol just nodded and turned to leave. The smaller waited a few more seconds to calm himself before closing the door completely, resting his back against them, his breathing labored.

' _What the hell just happened?! What did we almost do? Oh God.._ ' Baekhyun couldn't think properly as he mindlessly moved around in the house. Half of his stuff was still in boxes since he moved in a few weeks ago. He didn't have much time to unpack and now he definitely wouldn't be able to do it for some time.

' _It's been 20 years since I last saw him and I'm still acting the same as I used to when we were together._ ' he mocked himself, feeling disappointed about the fact that he maybe didn't change so much after all. He was with Chanyeol half of his life and even after so long, it was like they weren't so much apart. Like they were always somewhere near each other. Baekhyun hadn't realized that "near" could also count as his heart and mind, apart from physical closeness. But also, maybe all the reactions since they met again that day were somewhat normal because they never really "broke up for good". They only agreed to split for some time until they could meet again after uni which went downhill as soon as they graduated. Then again, Chanyeol had a kid. Maybe not just one, but the one he met seemed to be about 15 years old which means that Chanyeol had him around the year after graduation. Which _means_ that he did "break" things off with Baekhyun even back then.

The thought of that made a hard lump in his throat but he knew he had no right to feel like that about it.

Because he was no better.

At least Baekhyun was alone with his thoughts while Chanyeol was going through it all inside his car, on his way to drop his son off.

' _Did I really almost kiss Baekhyun?! I ran him over and with that, met him after so many years, what was I thinking? Well, I wasn't thinking but still.. Who does that? He probably now thinks that I'm a jerk and he won't go to dinner with me.. Not that I wouldn't understand that. But maybe I should cancel it. Spare him the awkwardness. Maybe I can say I have work to do and that I can't make it. Maybe.. Fuck, I don't have his number! Oh God Park Chanyeol, you really are such an idiot.._ ' He was having a whole conversation inside his head, mind spinning from the latest events but still present enough in reality to mind the road and not cause another accident.

However, Jongin on the passenger's seat was having the time of his life.

He never saw his dad so out of his mind before and he was feeling bad for enjoying his father's distress. It was all so new to him and that was his first reaction to it. But the more he glanced at his dad while they drove through the city in silence, the more he wanted to help the man by distracting him with talk.

"So, Baekhyun's really nice despite getting run over by you." the boy said, a teasing undertone behind his words.

Chanyeol seemed startled for a moment but he answered quickly with a "I still can't believe he didn't want to sue me.. Although that might've changed now." The last part he said more to himself but the younger caught it anyway.

"What makes you say that? He didn't look like he would change his mind."

"Well son, it's complicated.."

"I don't mind. I can listen. Besides, we do have at least 15 more minutes to mom's house. Do you think you can at least tell me how do you two know each other?"

Chanyeol only sighed, closing his eyes for just a bit before setting them on the road again. The older thought about it for a second or two, not fully ready to share everything. But he said nonetheless, "I guess it's time for you to know."

The boy knew that this may be a very big step for his dad and he was ready to listen and observe his father carefully. 

"I've known Baekhyun all my life, since we were babies, our parents were great friends and they spent a lot of time together, so he and I did too."

Jongin listened but made a confused face as to why he never heard of Baekhyun before.

Chanyeol was already feeling uneasy but he continued anyway. "We grew up together, you could barely separate us when we were younger. We refused to part for the night when we went to sleep but eventually our parents let us sleep at each other's houses when we got old enough." he recalled with a weak smile. "We went to the same kindergarten, school and high school. We were literally joined by the hip." Now he even laughed a bit, still looking at the road.

His son beside him listened intently, smiling at Chanyeol's words. "You were like brothers.." Jongin noticed.

"We were way more than that son." Chanyeol paused to look at his son, emphasizing the importance of his words. Then he turned his gaze back to the road.

"We were-...Uhh, we-.." the older tried to mouth it out but his voice betrayed him. He had the word in his mind the only word that could describe what they were, what he actually felt they still are, but it just made his throat tighten and silly tears to fill his eyes. ' _Get a grip Chanyeol, your son is with you. You shouldn't let yourself break down in front of him._ '

"Dad, it's okay.. You don't have to continue. I've heard enough and I think I know what you want to say next. Maybe you think I'm too young to know things but I'm old enough to recognize and understand love when I see it. Whatever kind it is. I guess I got that from you." Jongin said honestly, placing a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Don't be mad at me for asking this but is _he_ the reason mom and you are divorced for over 10 years? Not that I mind that or anything, people shouldn't force themselves into something just for the sake of the perfect family image when in reality it's far from perfect."

If Chanyeol was speechless before, he definitely was then. "Son I-..." He couldn't believe how mature and grown up his son actually was. His heart swelled with pride and his tears fell out of joy. He even let out a chuckle as he wasn't sure what else he could say. His boy said it all and Chanyeol was more than sure that Jongin understood what kind of love there was between him and Baekhyun. But he didn't think his son would connect everything so diligently.

"Your mother knew about Baekhyun and me from the start and we both tried to make things work for you, but we decided that it would be more of a torture for us all and we didn't want your life to be filled with fights and unhappiness so we separated but worked it out with the shared custody. I'm sorry if I failed you as a father by not loving your mother like I was supposed to. She deserves better and I'm happy that she found that."

"No dad, please. You didn't fail me. If anything, I support you completely and I'm sorry that /you/ aren't happy too, for some years now. But maybe.." Jongin paused, carefully thinking through his next words. "Maybe you can be now.. Since you met Baekhyun again. I'm sorry, he told me to just call him Baekhyun." he explained, because of the way his father's brows furrowed at the name.

"What are you saying son?" Chanyeol wasn't sure if he understood what Jongin was aiming for and he certainly didn't know what his son would say next.

"You two still love each other.." the boy pointed out like a very obvious thing, making Chanyeol almost choke on his spit.

The older definitely didn't see that one coming.

Jongin laughed and turned fully to his father. "Dad, it's more than obvious.. I saw the way you two were looking and talking to each other. And how you stole glances in the car.. Both of you.. So do you think that there is a chance for you two again?"

Chanyeol was stunned with how attentive his son was. Jongin really was full of surprises that day.

"I-.. I don't know.. We didn't talk that much yet so that's why I asked him to have dinner with me tomorrow."

"Ooohh.. Way to go dad, good job.. There's your chance to find out if you two could be together.. I'm still amazed how openly you guys flirted.. Even I felt the heat between you two.."

"Jongin!"

"What? It's true.. I get it all now.. You were unconsciously waiting for him all these years.. And now you have him again.. I'm amazed you didn't kiss him already.."

"Oh my God Jongin!! Stop.."

"Or did you?!" the boy's eyes widened and a grin started to grow on his face. "You _did_ didn't you? Come on dad you can't back off now."

Chanyeol couldn't believe what he got himself into. Jongin and him were always so open with each other but he never though that his own son would tease him about another person. Especially because _that person_ was Baekhyun.

"We didn't.." he said, seeing his son frown, so he added. "But we almost did.." Chanyeol side eyed his son's reaction and almost burst out into a giggle after Jongin slapped him on the arm, laughing. For some reason Chanyeol felt like he was 20 years younger talking about that stuff with his son. It probably wasn't a normal thing for most parents but he was happy to have a son like Jongin.

"What happened though? Why did you _almost_ kiss?"

"I don't know.. I guess it was too soon but I just felt like it at the moment.. Like it was my first reaction to the whole day and everything that happened. And well, I'm not sure but, he seemed like he wanted that too.. But then I mentioned you and....Oooh..." a sudden realization dawned upon him as he stopped the car in front of his ex wife's house. He turned to his son. "Do you think that Baekhyun thinks that I am married?! Maybe that's why he acted a bit different when he figured you're my son and when he mentioned my "family" at the hospital after I said I'll pay for his medical expenses. Wow, that.. That actually makes sense."

"That makes _perfect_ sense to be honest.. Well now you know what to do.."

"And what is that?"

"Make sure to show him that you're available.."

"What if I'm wrong? What if it's not what I think.. I just can't believe I met him again Nini.. after 20 years.. I-.. It's unreal.."

"Dad, believe me.. You two just need some alone time and everything will fall into place.. Don't worry.. I'll see you in a day or two.. Love you"

After his dad hugged him and said "I love you too", Jongin got out of the car and went into the house.

Now Chanyeol was alone with his thoughts again and he couldn't stop all the memories from replaying in his mind.

The first time they held hands.

The first time they peed themselves in the sand from laughing too much.

The first time Baekhyun kissed his cheek after he brought him some cookies his mom made.

The first time Chanyeol fell and Baekhyun made sure to put a bandaid on his cut.

The first time they giggled together before going to sleep in the same bed.

The first time they found a stray cat and took care of it the whole day.

The first time they both got a flu.

The first time they made each other a "Get well!" basket when each of them was sick.

The first time they rode their first bikes.

The first time they went ice skating.

The first time they tried cotton candy.

The first time they went on the scariest roller coaster together.

The first time they cried together because of the roller coaster.

The first time they went to the movies together.

The first time they stayed up late, telling each other scary stories and crying but laughing because they made each other cry.

The first time they made Chanyeol's sister mad and she hit them both really hard.

The first time they cooked a meal together and almost burned down the house.

The first time they made each other friendship bracelets.

The first time they wrote each other a letter.

The first time they shared a bath.

The first time they went to high school.

The first time they got into a fight for each other.

The first time they helped each other over homework.

The first time they fell asleep on each other while studying together.

The first time they shared a shower and felt the different way in which they looked at each other.

The first time they felt nervous and flustered with each other.

The first time they kissed.

The first time they made out in Chanyeol's room.

The first time they both asked each other to date.

The first time they went on a date.

The first time they touched each other intimately.

The first time they helped each other undress while making out, leading to the first time they pleasured each other.

The first time they went skinny dipping in the nearest lake.

The first time they made love under the stars.

All of that went through both of their heads that night, preventing them from falling asleep.

They each felt somewhat giddy, but also scared. And it's not like they could ever forget what they've been through together. Even when they tried. They just couldn't. And now that they met, it was like they were alive again. Like their hearts were finally beating after so much time. It was like they slept for 20 years, waiting to wake up.

But they were afraid.

Afraid that they were foolish.

Reckless.

Acting childish despite their age.

Allowing themselves too much.

Not thinking straight.

Being led by their buried feelings that bloomed inside them once again.

But their hearts were ready.

Their hearts were ready for _them_ to happen again.

It was just them that had to realize it and stop being afraid.

They have each other now.

They just have to make sure they never part again.

Thinking about all that they barely slept that night. Baekhyun turning in his bed and whining when his hand hurt a bit. He dressed himself in the warmest summer clothes and laid down. Fortunately he stopped sneezing after a cup of tea he had before bed.

Chanyeol wasn't any better. He laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking and questioning everything he did or said the day before. Eventually, he fell asleep with a smile only after he made a plan for what he would say to Baekhyun when he saw him the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was better than the previous one. No rain in sight. Streets were already dry and the sun was shining. It was obvious that the afternoon would be perfect for a _dinner date_.

Except, someone was still debating about going on it.

Baekhyun got up rather late, he let himself sleep in as he fell asleep pretty late last night and the lack of rest from previous days was catching up to him.

Although, he fell asleep and woke up with one particular person on his mind.

Park Chanyeol.

Somehow, he felt fresh and reborn. He felt joy. Calmness. Excitement. He felt like he was levitating, laying on a cloud. A cloud he didn't want to get off of. A cloud that oddly had a very distinct shape. Shape of someone very tall, warm and kind. Shape of a certain man.

Shape, Baekhyun never forgot.

Shape, Baekhyun _never_ stopped loving.

Shape, Baekhyun missed like air.

"Why am I like this?" he groaned inwardly. "Do I need to think about him every second too? Isn't it enough that I had a dream about.. About that kiss. The kiss we _almost_ shared. The kiss that might've burned us alive.."

He felt small, silly, pathetic tears forming in his eyes.

He smiled mockingly, looking at the ceiling. "Ha! Will I even survive this date? Should I even go? What if he doesn't show up? We didn't exchange phone numbers. He probably regretted everything when I sneezed, bringing us back from that trance we caught ourselves up in. But I couldn't.. I was weak.. Jongin is such a good kid, I can't allow myself to get involved with Chanyeol when he.. Haha, listen to yourself Baekhyun, you fucking hypocrite.. Like you're any better.. Who knows what happened in those 20 years. Maybe Chanyeol had it rough, like you did.. You never know.. So stop bitchin and get a grip.. You can do this.. You just got him back.. Don't let that slip again.. It's your fault as much as it is his.. You already stopped blaming him, but you have to stop blaming yourself for still feeling the way you feel..You're only human Baek.. You are not a robot.. You have feelings, torments, memories.. They are a part of you.. Just like _he_ is a huge part of you.." At the last words he mouthed out, a tear escaped from the corner of his eye, sliding down over his ear, but he didn't mind it.

He lifted his harmed hand, seeing in his mind the hidden tattoo behind the cast.

The tattoo.

The moon.

More tears started spilling from his eyes, as he held his own hand in the air. Lightly pressing his left thumb over the place where it was hidden.

His phone buzzed bringing him back to reality. Away from the cloud.

It was already four in the afternoon. He really slept a lot. But he deserved it. Besides, he wasn't going to work that day anyway, especially as the doctor told him to take at least one day off.

He stumbled out of the bed and onto his two feet, dragging himself to the kitchen to drink some water and put something in his stomach. As he walked over to the fridge he remembered.

What should he do if Chanyeol _does_ show up to pick him up?

Should he go?

What would he wear?

Baekhyun started to panic.

"But I don't even know when could this be.. I don't want to embarrass myself and not get ready on time.. What should I do.. Fuck I'm going to flip.."

He poured himself a big glass of cold water and drank it all.

The next hour and a half was spent with Baekhyun running around the house, panicking about whether he should start preparing or not getting his hopes up. He almost fell over some unpacked boxes that were still laying around the house.

After another 15 minutes and a near mental breakdown, he went to shower. It was difficult using only his left hand and having his right one wrapped in a plastic bag.

Drying himself with a towel wasn't so easy either so he opted to put the towel over his bed and roll himself over it. If someone saw him then they would probably laugh their ass off because of the sight, but he didn't care how silly he looked at the moment, he had to manage somehow.

His phone buzzed again but he ignored it as it was another email and he really wasn't in the right state to be professional now.

He was taking a day off anyway.

That day, he was only Baekhyun.

A panicked Baekhyun, but that was normal.

Standing naked with his left hand propped on his hip, he was contemplating all his life choices while searching for what to wear. He was questioning himself because of one man wanting to take him to dinner. Well, he was one hell of a fine man so it was only natural. But still.

He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt like that.

Nervously giddy.

Anxiously expectant.

That was how he would describe it.

And right now, he was torn between which style should he pick.

Casual?

Business casual?

Formal?

Why was this so difficult.

It's just dinner with... well, his ex.

Why did he think about it too much.

After another 15 minutes and his body getting a bit cold, he went for a black turtleneck and jeans, with designer shoes.

' _That should look presentable._ ' he thought as he picked a pair of boxers and socks to go with his outfit.

As he was getting prepared, cursing himself every time he tried to use his right hand and it hurt a bit, he managed to get half dressed.

The only thing left was the turtleneck and shoes.

But then he heard the doorbell.

Like someone was chasing him, Baekhyun started to run to the door while putting the shirt on, almost falling because he covered his eyes in the process.

He opened the door so fast, shocking both himself and the man in front of the door.

Baekhyun quickly skimmed his eyes over the tall man at the door, taking in his presence, the aura, the outfit. He felt his heart already beating faster.

The white dress shirt with folded sleeves tucked in the complementary navy blue dress pants that hugged Chanyeol's tall, muscular body perfectly left the smaller with breathing problems. The taller's dark brown hair was slicked back messily, indicating that he probably just recently washed it. He was holding the same navy blue suit jacket in his right hand with the signature silver Rolex on his wrist. Baekhyun couldn't keep his eyes from Chanyeol's firm, toned chest and the way the dress shirt was unbuttoned only by two buttons which was enough to reveal the taller's delicious peeking collarbones.

Wow, Baekhyun really was having it hard. Especially with the well known "Versace Eros" perfume that completely overwhelmed the smaller's senses and made him dizzy in the most delicious way.

His whole body was on alarm because of Chanyeol. The man looked like a dream. Almost like the exact dream Baekhyun had that morning, except with addition of clothes.

Only after he blinked a few times did he finally focus on the man's face. His handsome features, his moles, his straight nose, plump, kissable lips and then those eyes. The most beautiful and expressive dark brown orbs that he lost himself in so many times. But they were wide, and they were looking at him funny. Between his eyes and...his chest? Did he dirty himself already? Was there something on his chest? He wouldn't know because his eyes were glued to the tall figure in front of him, until he felt it.

A slightly cold breeze hit his exposed chest. Or better said, his exposed nipple.

In the speed of light he looked down and back up at the taller, pulling down the fabric of his turtleneck noticing how he didn't fully put it on. One sleeve was hanging over his shoulder. Baekhyun blushed bright red, bit his lip and looked down while he started putting his injured hand through the remaining sleeve.

"I umm.. Sorry about that.." his voice was weak and full of embarrassment but then he felt big warm hands on his own, helping him.

Chanyeol's damn instinct kicked in again and as soon as he saw the smaller struggling to put the sleeve over the cast, he jumped in, grateful that he was pulled out of his raging thoughts.

Baekhyun looked up, smiling and thanking him. "I swear I'm such a mess..". They both chuckled at that. It felt normal to let the taller help him, even when the tips of Chanyeol's fingers grazed the skin on his sides as they both pulled the shirt down, somehow ending up with almost no space in between.

"T-thank you for helping me.. I'm still getting used to the cast." Baekhyun spoke almost out of breath as their chests were almost touching and neither of them wanted to step back. It was as if they were purposely standing there, their brains telling them to not play with fire while their hearts were daring them to step even closer.

"Well I actually put you in that cast so I should help whenever you need." Chanyeol said half jokingly and the smaller started giggling.

Chanyeol's heart went crazy at that sound and the way Baekhyun's eyes squinted into crescents when he smiled. Oh how much he missed that. Baekhyun felt the taller's warm eyes on his face and as soon as their gazes locked again he lost his breath. They were so close. If either of them would lean in, they would..

He adverted his gaze. His head was still slightly lifted but he fixed his eyes on Chanyeol's neck, his Adam's apple, and the exposed skin from the two undone buttons. Oh how he wanted to taste. With his fingers, lips, tongue.

Another blush.

"So.." Chanyeol started. "Are you ready for dinner?" His voice was deep but a little unsure. He looked down at the smaller, their height difference not allowing him to look into the smaller's eyes unless Baekhyun lifted his eyes up to him.

' _I bet he's still blushing_.' went through the taller's mind as he waited for an answer. A smile crept at the corner of his lips when Baekhyun started to speak.

"Y-yes.. We can g-go.. Umm, I'm ready.." The smaller was stuttering, cursing himself for being so shaken with the proximity of their bodies yet again.

' _He better kiss me or not approach me because I'm going insane from anticipation_.' Baekhyun's mind rioted.

A few moments later, the smaller inaudibly groaned because nothing happened, none of them moved. They just stood there, counting each others heartbeats. Contemplating, debating, struggling.

What to do?

Should they?

They could.

Only if they were brave enough to initiate.

So Baekhyun cleared his throat and moved so he could pass Chanyeol but the taller held his forearm, making their chest bump.

Now they were impossibly close. No space in between. No air in between as well because of the way they both had to inhale through their mouth.

Just inches apart.

Hearts waiting, beating, calling.

Chanyeol's hot breath brushing the strands of his bangs out of his face. Baekhyun lifted his gaze because the man obviously had something to say. The taller's brows were knitted. He looked troubled.

The smaller's whole body was awaiting. For whatever comes next. Be it words, touches, anything. It was ready, it was on fire and it was ready to be consumed by another flame. The flame who's heat he could already feel through the fabric on his forearm.

"Chan-"

"I wanted to.."

The taller leaned in a bit and Baekhyun sucked in a breath.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday.." Chanyeol said with his deep chocolate dripping voice and the smaller felt a shiver going down his spine even though his skin was beat red and hot.

He wanted to hear more of what the taller had to say. "What for?" he asked weakly, lifting his head a bit more, eyes on Chanyeol's lips, daring them to touch his own. Pleading them silently to ravish him, to make him..

"For leaving so abruptly.. That wasn't well mannered at all.." Chanyeol was barely holding himself. Barely managing to not plant his lips on Baekhyun's insanely inviting ones. He knew he was being dared, he knew he was being tempted. Baekhyun loved to do that. Nothing had change.

But he had to hold himself for both of them. He still had a lot to tell Baekhyun before they did anything else. Except he really, really wanted to kiss that enticing little mole above the smaller's upper lip.

"It's okay.." Baekhyun breathed out just two inches away from feeling Chanyeol's full and thick lower lip. He wanted to bite it and lick it.

"And uuhh.." Chanyeol started, gulping down a lump that suddenly formed as Baekhyun licked his lips.

"Yes?"

An inch apart.

"I'm sorry about trying to.."

"To?"

One centimeter apart.

"To k-.."

"To?"

Half a centimeter apart.

"..kiss you.."

They held their breath, felt their lips touching.

Except that didn't happen because Baekhyun's phone buzzed and broke the magic spell.

They returned into their previous positions, standing further from each other like they just got burnt. Both looking down and around the hall.

Baekhyun took his phone from the side table next to the mirror. "We can go.." he panicked, looking everywhere else but at Chanyeol.

The taller did the same. "Yeah, we should go.." he said as he left the house, leaving the smaller to lock the front door while he unlocked the car.

Chanyeol started the engine and waited for the smaller to get in. He was so wrapped up in his jumbled thoughts he forgot his manners and didn't open the door for Baekhyun.

The smaller actually didn't mind as he needed some space to breathe after another "almost kiss".

The taller only flinched a bit when the door opened and Baekhyun got in the passenger's side.

Awkward silence.

Their heartbeats were frantic in each corner of the car, like two high school kids sitting next to their crush, mind going blank to the point of forgetting their own names.

Chanyeol broke the silence after a few breath intakes.

"There is umm.." he started, his voice cracking a bit so he cleared his throat, eyes fixed ahead just like the smaller's. "..a nice restaurant not so far from here.." he stopped, gulping down a lump as an image of Baekhyun's rosy lips so near his own flashed through his mind. He dismissed it, blinking his eyes repeatedly. "We could've walked to it but I wasn't sure if your leg still hurt.." he finished honestly, hoping that he didn't sound too sappy. He still didn't dare look at the smaller man next to him. Not even using his peripheral view to see what Baekhyun was doing. He just sat there, his heartbeat loud in his ears with the low sound of the car engine.

Baekhyun blushed so hard because, ' _Chanyeol was thinking about my leg? Does he ever stop being so sweet?_ '. The smaller could only hum in agreement and mouth out a small "Sure" as he was afraid that his voice would betray him if he spoke more than that. His chest was constricting at the taller's silly but sweet gesture. ' _He really didn't change at all, did he?_ ' Baekhyun sighed, thinking of ways to calm his heart.

Chanyeol only nodded and started driving.

They were in front of the restaurant in mere 5 minutes and by the time they got there, both seemed to be back to themselves.

Chanyeol even managed to get out of the car first, scolding himself to ' _Get a grip!_ ' as he walked to open the door for the smaller.

Baekhyun smiled bashfully, looking up at the taller. "Thank you" he said, feeling the newly gathered composure taking over his nerves. Although the roaming butterflies in his stomach reappeared as soon as Chanyeol took him by his injured arm to help him out of the car.

"You're welcome." Chanyeol managed to answer back in his deep voice before he let go of the smaller, instantly noticing the lack of electricity upon the loss of touch. "I hope you'll like it here, I've personally never been to this place.."

Since he left the car, the smaller wasn't taking his eyes off of Chanyeol. The way that the taller's eyes were a bit large in their size as he talked, implying that he was nervous but trying to not show it. Baekhyun wanted to smooch him all over his face. As he observed the taller more, his eyes stopped on Chanyeol's lips yet again. Following their captivating movement as the taller spoke, Baekhyun not even hearing the words but rather concentrated on the simple way of those plush but smooth, warm cushions forming words. He was brought back by Chanyeol's hand on his shoulder. The touch sending an immediate spark through his whole arm, bringing his mind to the present situation.

' _I have to stop daydreaming_ ' he thought to himself as he looked down to his feet. Eyebrows knotting in annoyance.' _Chanyeol will think you're a creep Baekhyun. Stop staring!_ ' his inner voice screamed.

"Baekhyun, are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

Panic.

Panic could be heard in Chanyeol's voice.

Baekhyun quickly reassured him. "No, I'm okay.. Just remembered something.. Sorry.." He felt bad for making the taller so unsure. He wanted to tell him how he didn't have to worry because Baekhyun was just too mesmerized by Chanyeol's handsome features and the shape of his lips that he missed so so much that...

Baekhyun froze.

His thoughts stopped.

His eyes widened.

His throat went dry.

They were in front of _his_ restaurant.

He internally cursed for not paying attention to where they were heading while in the car. And even when they arrived, he still didn't recognize his _own_ restaurant.

' _Damn you Park Chanyeol, and your seductive chocolate dripping deep voice and your perfectly filled lips_.' He was so out of himself that he couldn't focus on anything else but his thoughts. He didn't even register that Chanyeol mentioned "a restaurant nearby".

But he can't back out now.

He'll scare the taller off even more than he already managed to with his odd behavior.

Baekhyun slowly started to walk in the direction of the entrance as he felt a big hand on the small of his back.

' _Park Chanyeol! I'm going to combust if you continue being such a gentleman._ ' The smaller barely kept a composed face as they entered the restaurant, his eyes already searching for his employees and familiar faces.

He wasn't sure what should he do.

Should he pretend to not know them?


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol obviously didn't know that it was Baekhyun's restaurant.

Chanyeol didn't know _a lot_ of things about Baekhyun but that wasn't the case at the moment.

Chanyeol felt that Baekhyun was tense so he said "I figured that you would maybe want to go to a restaurant closer to your house..", _'so you can run away if I freak you out too much'_ , he added for himself only.

Even though Baekhyun really appreciated the gesture once again, he couldn't believe how he never thought that this could happen.

"We can go sit there.." the smaller mindlessly walked over to the furthest corner of the restaurant, near one of the big windows that looked over the beautiful garden which was almost full with guests.

"Umm Baekhyun.. this plate says it's "reserved", maybe we should-.."

"It's okay.. Just sit.." Baekhyun nervously cut him off. ' _I know the owner_ ' he murmured into his chin.

"Okay then.." the taller smiled, not realizing what Baekhyun said. "I hope the food is good here.."

Baekhyun was looking out the window, scanning the garden for the familiar uniform until...

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm sorry but this place is res-.." a very familiar voice spoke, making the smaller turn his head to look at _his_ employee.

The server of _his_ restaurant and also _his best friend_. Jongdae.

The smaller saw his friend's face changing due to sudden realization but he was quick to interrupt him before the other would say something inappropriate.

"We are sorry, we just _really_ like this spot.." Baekhyun almost pouted, Chanyeol was in disbelief.

What was going on?

The taller felt like he should've searched for a non reserved spot while he followed the smaller. Now he felt embarrassed because the server would probably tell them to..

Jongdae quickly scribbled something on his notes before saying. "As it turns out, this seat is actually free.. You may stay here.." he smiled, a bit panicked because of his boss's knowing look. "How may I serve you?"

"Can you tell me where the toilet is first?" Baekhyun asked.

"Of course, sir. Right down the hall and then on the right." the server explained, still confused why would the _owner_ ask something he already knew. Unless..

"Thank you.. Chanyeol, excuse me for a moment please.."

The taller only smiled "It's fine, take your time.. I'll look through the menu."

Baekhyun stood up and swiftly pointed with his head to Jongdae to "follow him" while Chanyeol looked through the meals.

Jongdae excused himself as well with a, "I'll come back later then.. Take your time sir.." and the taller only hummed, not taking his eyes from the menu.

The smaller walked to the direction of the kitchen, which was in the same direction as the toilet and Jongdae followed suit.

When they were secure and out of Chanyeol's reach, Jongdae quickly spoke.

"What the hell Baekhyun?! You told me you wouldn't come here for a few days because of the injury."

"And I wasn't planning to, but he brought me here. I didn't even realize until we were in front, I couldn't just say "Naah, Chanyeol I don't like it here.. let's go elsewhere..""

"Well you also could've told him that this is _your_ restaurant."

"I freaked out okay.. I couldn't think so fast.. He was too charming and I-.."

"Wait, you called him Chanyeol.. As in _the_ Chanyeol?!"

Baekhyun sighed with a weak dreamy smile. "The one and only.."

"Oh.My.God." Jongdae squealed but his boss quickly shut him up with his healthy hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, he will hear you.. I still don't know if I should tell him.. I don't know anything damn it.." Baekhyun started pacing around the kitchen, carding his left hand through his hair in frustration.

"Okay, okay.. Calm down.." Jongdae tried to sound as calm as possible. "You're here on a date right?" He looked at Baekhyun and waited for him to nod. Then he continued, "And you are just catching up, like you told me you would last night, right?"

A nod again.

"So just tell him whatever you want to tell him. Tell him whatever you want him to know about you.. You didn't see each other for 20 years Baek, and you're not kids anymore.. You don't need plans and preparation.. It's _Chanyeol_.."

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks.

' _Jongdae is right. It is Chanyeol!_ '

Things always happened so natural for them and the smaller knew it, but he was still a bit scared as to what could happen. He couldn't help but overthink a bit.

And he was sure that Chanyeol did too.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now.. I'll tell him the basic stuff, keep the dramatic stuff for another time because I want this dinner to be nice.. We just met after so long I don't want to flood him with all the information about my life through all the years.. But I don't want him to know that I'm the owner just yet.. To not make him uncomfortable.. The tension between us is already so thick with those two "almost" kisses.." he was mumbling now while his friend's eye went wide and he almost squealed again.

"Whaaat?!?! You almost _kissed_!?!?"

Baekhyun realized what he said, looking everywhere around the kitchen but at his friend.

"Well, uuh.."

"And you didn't think to tell _me_?!"

"I uh, gotta go now. See ya" The smaller turned on his heel and left quickly, leaving his best friend to freak out alone.

Back at the table Chanyeol had just made up his mind about the food he wanted when Baekhyun showed up.

"Sorry about that.." the smaller said as he sat down and took a deep breath.

"No please, don't apologize.." Chanyeol smiled at him.

So polite. And sweet.

Baekhyun blushed.

The smaller couldn't help but return the smile upon seeing that innocent anticipation in Chanyeol's big eyes. He was always so lovely. No wonder Baekhyun never stopped loving him. He cleared his throat to break the spell of them staring at each other to not freak out the guests.

"So, what did you chose?" the smaller asked, feeling his heartbeat quicken again.

Chanyeol looked at the menu. "Oh well, I thought about beef with sweet potatoes."

Baekhyun pretended to look at the menu as well when he felt taller's eyes on him again.

Suddenly it was very hot.

"That sounds good. I think I'll have that too."

"Really, aren't you vegan?" the taller was confused.

' _Oh right. I was._ ' Baekhyun chuckled.

"Well, not for quite some time now.. I guess it was just a phase for me."

Chanyeol was amused. "I should've guessed that a lot of stuff changed since we last saw each other."

' _Oh you have no idea_ ' Baekhyun thought. And just as he thought that things would get awkward again, his best friend approached.

"Did the fine gentlemen decide what will they have?"

Baekhyun almost snorted.

"Beef and potatoes, for both"

"Mhm.." Jongdae wrote down quickly. "Anything to drink?"

"Oh not for me, I'm driving.. Maybe just water, please." Chanyeol quickly said when he noticed the server looked at him a bit funny.

"Alright. And what about you sir?" Jongdae turned to Baekhyun and grimaced.

"I'll have the same, thank you."

Jongdae wanted to groan. This wasn't fun. _'Dinner with water? Aaah hell no.'_ He won't let it happen. He bowed slightly and went to the kitchen, leaving the lovebirds to start a new conversation.

"So.."

"I-.."

They started at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled. Baekhyun gestured for Chanyeol to go first because he was already feeling his stomach turning.

"So, Baekhyun.. I want to apologize once more about hitting you with my car.."

Oh right. That's how they met again. Baekhyun felt like all of that was a dream. He didn't remember a few moments from that day, like how he got hit nor anything until he lifted his head just to see Chanyeol looking down at him.

He remembered that he first thought it wasn't real.

Later, he only remembered the touch of the taller's warm hands several times during that day. His looks. His words. His gestures.

While everything else was a blur.

Everything but Chanyeol.

"And I told you that you don't have to apologize, please. Let's just forget it. My hand will be okay soon and all will be well.. So stop overthinking it, I know how paranoid you get every time." Baekhyun finished softly. Looking to the side.

Chanyeol blushed this time.

A sudden flash of moments from the past when Baekhyun looked almost exactly like at that moment.

A bit flushed, eyes downward, eyelashes almost touching his rosy cheeks, flustered, beautiful. Just utterly beautiful.

He wanted to kiss him. But he was thankful for the table in between, because who knows how that would end.

He decided to speak, so he could clear his hazy mind. "Okay, sorry. I won't mention it again." Chanyeol smiled weakly while rubbing his nape. And then he started with some random questions like how were Baekhyun's parents. His brother. Grandma. How was college for him. He asked only about the topics that wouldn't shift the mood from the relaxed and casual one that finally settled between them as they talked without any setbacks.

It felt nice.

Like old times when they would engage in random conversations about anything that got on their minds.

They managed to keep talking without touching any personal subjects like relationships, kids, jobs. It was better to not talk about any of that on an empty stomach. 

And just when they were discussing the amount of trash in the oceans because Chanyeol just had to make Baekhyun laugh with a silly "So Byun, what are your thoughts on the amount of pollution in the oceans."

And of course he succeeded. The smaller broke out into a loud warm laugh at the random question, and the way Chanyeol made a "serious" grimace.

And Chanyeol just might've fallen in love all over again at the sight of his ex's perfect pearl smile, scrunched nose and eyes forming crescents. It was love at the _second_ sight. If that even exists.

But their little bubble was popped when the server delivered their food.

It smelled so good, Chanyeol almost moaned.

Jongdae disappeared for a moment but got back with a bottle of the restaurant's finest wine. "Dear gentlemen, the owner of the restaurant sent you this."

Baekhyun's head shot up at the mention of " _the owner_ ".

' _What was this motherfucker up to?_ '

Upon the confused reaction he got from the duo, Jongdae continued. "It's the finest wine we have in the restaurant and he told me that everything you order tonight is on the house."

' _WHAT!?!? Jongdae I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!_ '

"Are you sure? There must be a mistake." Baekhyun tried to signal his employee to back off but the server only responded.

"Oh no sir, I'm sure it was this table. After all, you know the owner _very well_." Jongdae emphasized

Baekhyun glared at his best friend in disbelief. ' _If he wasn't my best friend, he would be fired by now._ '

On the other side of the table, Chanyeol was even more confused than before. "You know the owner?" the taller asked curiously, noticing how Baekhyun's face shifted a bit.

"Oohh that? Yeah, I do.." Baekhyun said through a bitter smile. "Didn't I mention that?"

Chanyeol shook his head.

"Ah, silly me.. Hehe" the smaller wanted to disappear into the ground. He didn't want his ex asking more questions about that so he ushered the server to open the bottle.

Jongdae skillfully poured some wine for the both of them. Careful to pour less for Chanyeol, but still enough for him to taste.

"Enjoy!" he announced before leaving them alone again, not missing the way Baekhyun tried to kick his left foot under the table which he successfully dodged.

The smaller wanted to groan in frustration but he straightened his back and lifted his filled glass.

"Well Park, this is for our little reunion after 20 years."

Chanyeol smiled shyly and lifted his own glass as well, adding "Cheers!" and taking a sip.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, gulped down the entirety of his glass, licking his lips after.

Chanyeol just stared, a bit concerned but actually understanding the other. He was also very nervous about this whole dinner but he was driving later so he could only have a taste. Absentmindedly cutting the beef and potatoes on his plate while thinking about what could they talk next to bring the casual atmosphere between them yet again, the taller didn't notice that Baekhyun didn't touch his food yet until the smaller poured himself another glass.

Then Chanyeol understood.

"Oh my God Baekhyun wait, let me do it for you!" the taller quickly stood up, taking the cutlery from his ex's hands(one injured one at that). "I'm sorry, I should've thought about this before." he said as he was cutting Baekhyun's meal while standing beside the other, bent a little.

Baekhyun smiled and chuckled silently, feeling silly but taken care of, and it warmed his heart. "It's okay Yeol, even I forgot that my hand is injured." the smaller said and looked up at the taller who was once again, just inches apart.

Chanyeol looked away from the meal and into Baekhyun's eyes, smiling softly yet apologetically.

"Don't say it!" Baekhyun warned playfully.

"What?" the taller was taken aback.

"Don't say your sorry again, I can see it in your eyes and on your lips, just about to come out."

' _M-my lips?_ ' Chanyeol's mind wavered when the smaller's eyes fell on his mouth. ' _No! Not here Chanyeol!_ '

He quickly straightened up and went to his seat after making sure that he cut everything for Baekhyun to eat. He smiled nervously to the other. "I won't say it.."

"You better. We made a deal big guy." Baekhyun threatened with his outstretched index finger while holding his glass. "And thank you, for cutting my food. You're very sweet.."

Chanyeol's cheeks and ears immediately reddened, but he answered. "My pleasure."

And they began to eat.

As they munched on their food, Jongdae came over one more time to ask if the meals were okay and if they needed anything else.

Chanyeol politely wanted to dismiss him if it wasn't for Baekhyun asking for another bottle of wine. The taller didn't want to seem judgmental so he just kept silent as they ate and occasionally conversed about the taste of the food and the wine. Chanyeol only finishing his glass while his ex kept going.

Surprisingly, the smaller seemed to know how to take alcohol well, compared to how he did in the past, which made him chuckle at the thought.

Baekhyun perked up at the way Chanyeol was obviously amused by something so he asked. "What are you laughing at Park? Do I have something on my face. I dirtied myself didn't I?"

The smaller instantly picked up the napkin and started to dab over his mouth which only made the taller laugh louder.

' _Oooff, stop smiling so handsomely Park. I'll have to down the whole bottle by myself then._ '

"No no, you don't have anything on your face I just remembered something." Chanyeol leaned back into the chair upon finishing his meal.

"Oh!" Baekhyun panicked a bit. He's acting like a fool. He could feel the alcohol kicking in way before then, but it helped him calm his nerves. He didn't plan for it to help him loosen up and act so inappropriately. "What did you remember?" he propped his elbows on the table, crossing his arms. Praying that he didn't look too tipsy as he kinda felt.

"I just remembered that time when we got drunk at Yixing's party but went to your grandma's house to sleep after."

A memory started playing inside the smaller's head, his cheeks started to heat up.

He knew exactly what he did.

"When you mistakenly went to nana's room and put on her pants because yours were still wet from the pool we jumped in."

Baekhyun was sure that his whole face was red by then.

"And how you went to sleep beside her, thinking it was your own bed."

The smaller wanted to run away at the mention of that scene because after that his grandma woke up and kicked him out of her room, yelling at him for wearing her underwear while Chanyeol almost choked from laughing too hard and rolling on the floor. He was red like a tomato because he didn't expect such "attack" from his ex.

' _Okay Park, if you wanna play dirty like that.._ ' Baekhyun gulped down the rest of his wine and looked at the taller with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's do this properly Park.." he said in a smug tone, shifting his posture to a more confident one to camouflage the previous flustered state he was in.

That brought Chanyeol's attention and he stopped chuckling. Gulping down a lump because whenever Baekhyun had " _that_ " look in his eyes, it meant he was challenging him. "W-What do you propose?" the taller knew better than to not play dumb at Baekhyun's remark because after all, all the competitiveness throughout his life began with the two of them always challenging or daring each other to something. And mostly because of those, they had experienced so many different things together.

Baekhyun started pouring the wine into Chanyeol's glass as he started speaking. "We drink for each embarrassing thing the other recalls. You won't drive tonight. I'll pay for your cab." When he finished, he looked at his ex's eyes seeing a familiar glint in the taller's orbs. He knew Chanyeol never refused a challenge. Especially not from him. He waited for the other to respond and purposely seductively bit his lower lip.

That seemed to be enough for the taller to finally answer. "Deal! But we'll need another bottle." Chanyeol said with a mischievous smirk.

Baekhyun smiled darkly. ' _Oh it is on Park!_ ' he mocked in his mind as he signaled for Jongdae to bring another bottle and take their plates away.

The server only smirked and smiled for himself, not even looking at his already obviously tipsy boss. ' _My job here is done_ ' he murmured to himself as he went to grab another bottle for the lovebirds.

"Just to be clear.. We drink the amount of wine we find equal to the level of embarrassment we felt for a certain memory.." Baekhyun said as Jongdae came back with their wine.

The taller only nodded firmly.

And so they began.

"So Park, my turn!" Baekhyun announced before leaning a bit over the table. "Remember that time when we went to the beach.."

The taller was already alarmed and his ears were gathering heat.

"..and we dove in to find sea shells but instead Junmyeon snatched your trunks under the water and you had to walk butt naked to the car because he refused to give them back as a revenge for hitting him in the face with a volleyball.. And you were naked the whole ride home.." by the end of the memory Baekhyun was giggling because he recalled the betrayed and helpless look on Chanyeol's face that day.

Chanyeol on the other hand, was embarrassed at the memory but he opted to stay cool and take a large sip instead. "Fair enough Byun.. You got me there.."

The smaller looked pleased, forgetting for a minute that the next one will once again be about him.

"Okay, my turn now.." Chanyeol started. "Remember that time when you lost a bet with Yixing so you had to wear heels to school and you almost sprained your ankle a few times.." the taller broke into a raspy laugh because of the scene where the smaller almost fell while walking through the school's yard while clutching to his arm as it played in front of his eyes.

Baekhyun blushed at that but laughed a bit himself. "Well that's a good one I have to say.." he admitted, already knowing what to say next. He took a large sip of wine before speaking.

"What about that time when _you_ lost a bet to me and had to wear a lacy thong for a whole day at school." the smaller smirked as he looked how Chanyeol's face went from normal to scorching red in seconds.

He grinned wickedly.

Chanyeol had to inhale sharply and comb through his hair with his left hand before gulping down the rest of the drink from his glass. He took his time to think about his next remark as he poured more wine for both of them.

Baekhyun waited patiently.

"Okay.. I've got it.."

The smaller straightened up in his chair.

"How about that time at school when you screamed like a girl in the middle of the class because you sat on the bug that was in your back pocket and it stung your butt.."

Baekhyun almost choked on his spit.

' _Fuck you Park.._ ' he quickly thought as his cheeks were flaming red just like the day that event occurred. "I can't believe you just did that.." the smaller was distraught while he brought the glass to his lips and swallowed down the remaining amount of wine.

And they went on like that for a whole hour. Bringing back the most embarrassing things they could remember back and forth.

Baekhyun brought up how Chanyeol came to school with orange hair because his sister was trying out some dyes for her first job as a hairdresser. The whole class called him Ronald Weasley for weeks which bothered him only until Baekhyun made him feel better about it by calling him The Phoenix and helping him style his hair handsomely.

They both laughed at that, the challenging spirit between them dying down slowly because all those memories, as much as they were embarrassing, were also what they've been through together and each and every memory ended with one of them comforting the other or easing the feeling of shame.

They knew by the end of their time at the restaurant that no one really won that "game" as they settled into a little drunken but very enjoyable and relaxed bubble.

"We should get going.. It very late, they will close this place soon.." Baekhyun said almost disappointedly because he knew that meant that they'll part for the night too.

"You're right.. I just need to go to the bathroom first.." the taller said as he stood up but as soon as he made a few steps he almost fell flat on his face which made the smaller burst out into laughter.

"Be careful Park.." he giggled, feeling tears well from laughing so much.

The taller only snickered and collected himself, straightening up before he made his way to the bathroom again, hearing Baekhyun shout behind him "I'm definitely adding this to the list of embarrassing moments..".

The man still at the table dramatically put his healthy hand over his face as he thought of how they would manage to even get to his house on foot. He knew that he himself wasn't any better than his drunken companion so he already started giggling at the thought of them both clinging to each other for leverage but failing and almost falling together every time. Laughing their lungs out the whole way back.


	6. Chapter 6

And that's exactly what they did.

Baekhyun made a quick trip to the bathroom before they left the restaurant, walking in a zigzag pattern, barely staying upright as they hung on to each other, teasing and laughing as they made their way back to Baekhyun's house.

Just as the outlines of the smaller's home came into view, Chanyeol suddenly skipped in place and shouted, "The last one to the house is a loser.." as he started running incoherently towards the front yard.

Baekhyun caught up a bit late but quickly ran after the taller, giggling all the way and trying not to fall.

Of course, Chanyeol's long legs were an advantage even though the taller sometimes tended to be too clumsy with them and uncoordinated.

Baekhyun remembers the silly bunch of times when Chanyeol's slightly bowed "knitting needles", as the smaller liked to call them, betrayed him and made him lose balance. Which mostly happened whenever he would start laughing at something Baekhyun said or did.

The smaller's heart warmed at the memories as he slowly jogged to where Chanyeol was now standing near the tall tree in front of his house.

They used to chase each other just like they did at that moment and it made Baekhyun sad but he decided to dismiss the feeling by doing something else that he did in the past.

He approached the taller with a very visible pout on his face, his eyes even droopier than normal, almost glistening with unshed tears.

The taller's breathless but victorious composure immediately softened and he swiftly moved closer to the smaller.

"Hey, hey look at me" Chanyeol's deep voice was dripping with worry as he lifted Baekhyun's chin.

The smaller, being drunk and not able to stay serious and true to his little act just started giggling into the taller's face, pushing Chanyeol's firm chest with one hand and starting to run around his tree, prompting the taller to start chasing him.

But Chanyeol thought otherwise.

It was his turn to trick the smaller so he started to chase him but acted like he sprained his ankle and yelped.

Baekhyun instantly rushed over to his ex, making the taller lean on him for support.

As soon as Baekhyun's worried voice called out to Chanyeol so near his face the taller burst out into a throaty laugh.

They both straightened up, with the taller's arm still around the smaller's shoulders when Baekhyun lightly smacked Chanyeol's chest yet again.

The smaller was mad but he actually wasn't. He could never really get mad at Chanyeol. And vice versa.

"That wasn't fair Park, I really thought you hurt yourself." the smaller pointed out, still almost in the others embrace.

"You should've seen your face Baek I swear.." Chanyeol was still chuckling while he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

"Alright Park, I'm going inside.. Good night!" Baekhyun said abruptly, pushing Chanyeol's arm off his shoulders and just as he made the first step, he was brought back with a firm hand on his wrist.

The scene was oh so familiar as they were chest to chest for the second time that night.

The small space they got themselves wrapped in was a bit suffocating for both, even though they were outside, on fresh air.

Still, they both felt like they were out of breath.

Chanyeol's left arm held Baekhyun against him from around his waist, while the smaller's injured hand came to rest on the taller's chest.

Beside that, Chanyeol was still holding his ex's other hand by the wrist.

Gently, to not break him.

Of course he wouldn't, he knew that. Baekhyun wasn't made out of glass. But he always held him like that.

Lovingly, like he was the most precious thing in the world.

And he was, for him he was.

He also held him like that so the smaller could step back and detach himself from him if he wanted. He was never the one to force anyone into anything. And he knew Baekhyun knew that just from the way Chanyeol looked at him when their gazes locked for the nth time that night.

Baekhyun knew, but he didn't move.

He wanted to be there.

He wanted to be held.

"Chanyeol.." it came out almost as a whisper. Their eyes were still inspecting each others. Searching. Begging.

"Don't make me chase after you to the house, I'm not sure I'm capable of running anymore after so many drinks.." the taller explained cheekily.

A smug smile plastered itself on the smaller's face. "Well, Mr. Long Legs, you just had to show off and race to the house.. It's your own fault.." The smaller was feeling too hot all of a sudden, from the taller's piercing but inviting look. so he moved to make a bit of space between them but he got pulled back against his ex's tall figure.

"Will you ever stop doing that?" the smaller asked in an annoyed way when in reality he /loved/ when the taller would do that.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to.." Chanyeol confessed, smiling honestly at the man in his arms.

Baekhyun felt blood rushing through his veins and into his cheeks. His heartbeat doubling in speed.

"What do you want Park?" he asked without looking up at the taller. Instead, he looked at their touching hands.

Chanyeol sighed.

"I wanted to say that I really enjoyed this night"

The smaller only blushed harder. He was silently praying for the night to never end. Or better said, for /that/ particular moment to never end. For them to never part. For them to finally..

"Me too.." he said in a low, a bit trembling voice. He was scared. He almost sobered up completely at the thought of parting again. He didn't want to turn into a pumpkin once the spell breaks.

"I would like to see you again.." Chanyeol's deep but tender voice made the smaller lift his eyes to him.

Baekhyun wanted to squeal but also panic because, "I don't know if that's a good idea.." he voiced out almost without thinking.

The taller understood. He knew the smaller still thought that he was married, but he didn't really act like that and brought that topic only when he was scared. Chanyeol knew so that's why he decided to say, "Ah, right.. I know what you mean.. Which reminds me about something I forgot to tell you.."

The smaller's eyes widened a bit, his heart stopped beating, expecting what he thought would allow them to cross the line.

The taller took a deep breath while closing his eyes. Then he spoke.

"You should know that I-" he started to lean in a bit, compelled by the smaller's lickerish bitten-down lower lip.

"Yes?" Baekhyun encouraged innocently.

Chanyeol let go of the smaller's left wrist to cup Baekhyun's chin. They were so close, Baekhyun's eyes almost looked crossed while he stared back into the taller's ones.

"I uhhh.." the taller leaned further and spoke against the smaller's lips. "I brought your bike for you..."

Baekhyun blinked a couple of times, not sure if he heard the taller. His mind was running wild, the smell of the alcohol mixed with the complimentary mints they took from the restaurant flooded his mind.

Was Chanyeol teasing him again? 'Well, two can play this game' he thought.

The taller smirked at the smaller's confused face and he deliberately turned Baekhyun's head, still holding his chin between his index and his thumb.

That gave Baekhyun a bit of time to breathe before he decided to bring his healthy hand over Chanyeol's.

"I forgot to tell you earlier when I came to pick you up.." the taller explained, convinced that he had an upper hand in this little game of 'tease' they had going on.

It was just them there, their minds having no space for the outer world at the moment.

Baekhyun pressed further against the taller, lifting his chin up a bit to look at Chanyeol better when he spoke. "Oh yeah? What made you forget?"

He had no idea from where that came from, but he was thankful for the alcohol in his system as it kicked in at the right moment.

He was still contemplating and questioning his whole fucking existence over this man that held him so close, but now, he didn't care about any of that. Tonight he was going all out.

His words caught the taller off guard a bit and now it was Chanyeol's time to blink before he answered. "Ohh.. well.."

And just as Baekhyun though that he won at making the taller flustered and ready to back off again, stuttering, Chanyeol continued.

"That moment inside your house kinda messed with my mind.." his profound voice pointed out without any set back.

 _'Ooofff Park, the way you just said that should be illegal'_ Baekhyun's thoughts raged as he imagined fanning himself like he was being courted by his suitor. Also, that minty breath brought his mind to something else.

Mints.

They took mints.

They _both_ took mints.

Baekhyun screamed inside his head.

They wouldn't do that if they weren't expecting something else to happen right?

Right?

'Maybe you're thinking too much into this..' A voice in his head added.

He was going crazy and the only way to stop it all was..

"Thank you so much for bringing my bicycle Park. Seems like you're really determined to tick all my boxes.." Baekhyun uttered in the most sultry voice he could manage at the time.

And the answer that followed left them both holding onto each other for dear life.

"Maybe I am.."

Baekhyun just had to make sure. "What else are you determined to do Chanyeol?" he said as he looked between the taller's lips and his eyes.

The taller only mouthed out "This" the second before he closed the distance between them.

Finally.

It was like fireworks erupted behind their closed eyelids. The soft yet not so innocent touch of their wet lips a complete turn on just by itself.

The smaller almost turned into a pile of goo right in Chanyeol's arms. Instantly going pliant in his favorite embrace that always seemed like it was made for him to be there.

Baekhyun almost whined into the kiss once he processed that 'It's finally happening'. He felt like even though he had his breath held, he could finally breathe after so long.

Chanyeol was not much different.

His first instinct was to slide his palm to cup Baekhyun's jaw and secure his hold around his waist by bringing him impossibly close, sharing the warmth of their skin that was heating up under their clothes.

Their cheeks were blushing, their ears were red.

Like two flames finally colliding and setting them both on fire.

It was so casual. Comfortable. Affectionate.

Their lips moving lazily against each other.

Slowly, gently, feeling, tasting all over again like it was their first time.

Small, nervous tongue touches.

Asking for permission, until they started sensually sliding into a dirty, wet tango.

Devouring.

Worshiping.

Just like that.

Lips on lips.

Dancing tongues.

Neither wanting to stop.

Eventually, they parted to catch a breath as they were too consumed into the moment that they forgot to breathe.

Baekhyun took that as an opportunity to whisper "We probably shouldn't've done this.." against Chanyeol's spit glistening lips.

The taller agreed with a "Yeah.. Definitely.." before he claimed Baekhyun's lips again. Playfully biting and tugging at the smaller's lower lip.

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss and repeated what was done to him. Proceeding to suck on the taller's tongue, enticing a low grunt from the taller.

That made them back off a bit to rest their foreheads against one another, panting heavily, suddenly hyper aware of their growing arousals.

The smaller, completely red in the face from the kisses they shared, didn't want to end things so soon but he also wasn't sure if he could go on with just kissing if they were to continue with what they were doing for the past 15 minutes.

"I should go.." he breathed out.

They lifted their heads, looking at each other with hooded eyes.

Chanyeol, as much as he didn't want to, said "Let me walk you to your door.." as he stepped back to release Baekhyun from his embrace.

With one hand remaining on the small of Baekhyun's back, he led him to the house, not able to stop a frown that slid on his face.

They kissed.

It should be enough for now as they just recently met again. But why did it feel like it wasn't?

Baekhyun on the other hand, being a bit more drunk than the latter, was trying to regain control over his breathing and calm down his frantic heartbeat.

He noticed the sudden sulky atmosphere that dawned upon them as their date was coming to an end. Both of them didn't want to part, both of them had so much to say, both of them wanted so much to happen.

But they broke it off because they were unsure, not wanting to overstep things or do something reckless, afraid that if they do, maybe the other will regret it tomorrow.

And they were not in the mood to make such mistakes and deal with that kind of rejection.

So those few steps they took to Baekhyun's front door were kind of torturous.

It made their chests tighten and a dismal feeling to settle inside, especially when they reached the door.

Chanyeol silently helped Baekhyun unlock his door when the smaller fetched his keys out of his front pocket.

The gentle touches of their hands, intertwining fingers and small, fluttery pecks to each other's cheeks, Baekhyun stepped inside with them still holding hands.

The smaller's gaze fell on their connected hands to which he smiled before looking up at Chanyeol.

The taller had a hint of sadness adorning his features but that didn't stop him from leaning down to kiss Baekhyun again. Muttering an "I've missed you" into the kiss.

Baekhyun's heart fluttered at the words, making him muster up some courage to admit that "I've missed you too.." before he tiptoed to kiss the taller again.

Then all of a sudden, they were illuminated by the light of a neighbor's car and Baekhyun quickly pulled the taller inside, slamming the door shut with his back while Chanyeol hovered above him.


	7. Chapter 7

The smaller's brain registered what he did a moment after and he visibly panicked. "S-Sorry, I didn't want them to see us like this" he voiced out but immediately regretted as he didn't mean to say it like that.  


Chanyeol actually didn't mind it nor did he take it as a bad thing.

If anything, he was liking the new shift to the situation and the new opportunity that came with it. The opportunity to tease the smaller yet again.

"Then, what do you want?" the rich baritone spoke as Chanyeol caged the smaller between his body and the door.

The question came unexpectedly, but Baekhyun didn't feel intimidated by it at all. It only made the heaving of his chest speed up and the tension to grow thick again which the smaller secretly craved.

They weren't only drunk from alcohol but from desire as well.

They just didn't want to come off as pathetic or needy to each other.

Thankful for the wine still in his system, the smaller was somewhat compelled to speak his mind so he didn't even blink while saying "What I want is not allowed..". Because as much as he was a bit out of his mind, the thought of Chanyeol's marital status didn't leave his head. Not even when they kissed. It was nagging him, yes, but it didn't make him stop. He hated himself for that. He hated Chanyeol for that. Because it felt too good to not want it. To not want _him_.  


Chanyeol knew what the smaller meant, he knew he should've told him by now, but it amused him to no extent the fact that Baekhyun still kept going with all of that even with the possibility of him being married. He wanted to see how far would the other go,if he was still as bold and daring as he always was. Up until then he was, but he wanted to see how much further his little vixen, as he sometimes called him, was ready to go.  


"What is forbidden is always the sweetest.. And that's exactly why I want to know.." the taller said as he carded his thumb over Baekhyun's lower lip, inches apart from his face, intensity in his eyes matching the one in his voice.

Baekhyun felt like he would faint right there on the spot as his knees grew weaker. He was being tempted by Chanyeol in the most torturous yet luscious way.

"I can see it Baekhyun, I know what you want.. Just want to hear it from you.."

That made Baekhyun feel exposed, but he didn't mind it. The only thing that kept him from surrendering was the fear. Fear of being used when he would show his vulnerability. 

He scolded himself inwardly because of all people in the world, Park Chanyeol was the last person to take advantage of him. Ever. He knew that very well, but he still couldn't help but be wary.

But when he saw the other stepping back like he just read something off of Baekhyun's face, the smaller reached out to pull the taller by his neck and crashed their lips together.

Chanyeol got surprised but quickly caught on and answered to the kiss with the same strength.

They made out like that, pressed against the door, like they didn't bruise each others lips enough already. Hungry, rough kisses that would definitely make their lips swollen later.

Big hands on the smaller's waist, ravenous kisses that traveled from Baekhyun's lips to his earlobe, making the man in Chanyeol's arms arch into his hold and moan out his name.

God what a turn on.

To hear his name after so many years, mewled through pure lust.

Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore when the taller kissed that spot between his ear and his jaw, making him shiver. So he nuzzled his nose near Chanyeol's ear, biting and licking the lobe, whispering "I want you.. I want you so bad Chanyeol..". 

A low grunt emitted from the depth of the taller's throat, as he joined their lips again, parting just to express how- "You don't know how much I wanted to hear that..".

He pressed into Baekhyun even more, arms around his waist but his knees a bit bent so the smaller wouldn't have to strain his neck so much. Tongue dipping into Baekhyun's inviting mouth, tasting him with such vigor, like he was starved for far too long.

It seemed as if they lost track of time yet again, until Baekhyun couldn't stand anymore. "Take me Chanyeol, please.. Take me.."

The taller didn't need to be told twice as he hoisted the smaller up in his arms. Baekhyun's legs locked around his waist while they still made out as Chanyeol took them to the master bedroom with Baekhyun navigating him.

When they reached the bed, Chanyeol made sure to lay them down gently and accommodate his weight on top of the smaller so he wouldn't squish him.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun panted as he felt their hard-ons brush against one another. He was delirious with want and he needed more.

Chanyeol slid a hand under the sweater Baekhyun was wearing, "I know baby.. Let me take care of us tonight..". He moved off the bed to take off their shoes and then came to kneel between the smaller's legs.

"May I?" he asked as his fingers traced a line over the hem of Baekhyun's jeans.

The smaller bit his lip and nodded shyly, suddenly flushing hard at the intimate moment.

The taller slowly undid the zipper and started pulling the clothing down Baekhyun's legs, noticing that they were smooth but bruised from the accident.

He felt guilty all over again but made it his mission to kiss every bruise and cut that adorned the others perfect skin, mumbling "I'm so sorry" each time and making Baekhyun melt.

He lifted the smaller's leg so he could take off his sock and kiss all the way from his ankle to his inner thigh.

Baekhyun enjoyed every moment of attention his body received. He felt like he was in heaven. Not minding that the taller was taking his sweet time with every touch as if he was remembering his body. His scars, moles, weak spots. He still knew where each and every mole was hidden. Where he had to kiss or suck faintly to coax a moan from the other.

Holding Baekhyun's hips while he pressed into the soft flesh of the latter's inner thighs, he could hear the smaller gasp each time he kissed closer to his groin.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you.." Chanyeol whispered almost desperately, lowering Baekhyun's boxers to kiss all over his pelvis, purposely neglecting the evident bulge which he just brushed over with his cheek, having Baekhyun on edge with every movement.

"Sh-Show me.. Show me Chanyeol.." Baekhyun breathed out and pulled the taller by the seam of his dress shirt so he would hover over him.

"Show me how much you've missed me.." the smaller demanded before he lifted his head a bit to catch Chanyeol's lips with his.

They had time. They had all the time they wanted especially because tomorrow would be Saturday and they wouldn't have to work.

Because that's what they needed.

Time to touch.

Time to feel.

Time to remember.

Remember what was never forgotten.

This time it was Chanyeol that moaned into the kiss because Baekhyun tangled his limbs around his waist, bringing him down onto him, rocking his hips to rub their clothed members together. Pushing his tongue into the smaller's wet cavern, he pulled down Baekhyun's underwear without breaking the kiss.

As soon as the air hit his freed and slightly leaking member Baekhyun couldn't help but softly whimper. Much more when the taller wrapped his big, warm hand around the shaft, tugging at the foreskin.

Chanyeol continued palming the others erection, making sure to catch each pleasure struck expression that decorated Baekhyun's flushed face, occasionally stealing his breath and moans with his mouth.

Suddenly, the smaller started squirming as the motion on his cock was getting him closer to his release so he warned "Chanyeol.. Stop, I'm close..", looking at the taller with pleading eyes. He caressed the taller's face with his healthy hand, bringing him in for a soft kiss when Chanyeol stopped the ministrations on his member.

"I don't want to cum so soon while you're still dressed.." he confessed, moving his hand to palm Chanyeol's painful arousal over the fabric of his dress pants.

A low grunt escaped the taller's lips. "Don't worry, beautiful" he said. "I'll make you cum multiple times.."

Baekhyun whimpered needily at the words, a jolt of pleasure striking right through him and settling in his already flaming core as they joined into another liplock.

Chanyeol was about to move on to kissing the smaller's neck when he noticed.

"This needs to come off.. I want to see you.." the taller explained when he started lifting the turtleneck Baekhyun was still wearing. But as he was lifting it gently over the smaller's head and was about to remove it completely off his arms, his eyes set on the cast Baekhyun was wearing and he got an idea.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun called out as he noticed that Chanyeol stopped taking the last piece of clothing off of him.

A spark in the taller's eyes and the evident smirk on his lips made something inside Baekhyun stir in excitement.

Chanyeol, still holding the sweater with his left arm, just gripped it harder, securing the smaller's wrists above Baekhyun's head.

_'Makeshift cuffs'_ was what went through Baekhyun's mind and he felt his dick twitch against his lower stomach and his skin to heat up.

The taller ducked his head down to take his lips again, biting, licking, while he placed his hand back on Baekhyun's cock, starting to jerk him in a slow, lazy manner.

Once he was done with Baekhyun's lips, he moved to his exposed neck, collarbones and chest. Nibbling, sucking where he knew would drive the smaller crazy all while he still held the smaller's hands in place.

Baekhyun let himself be devoured while his body tingled with little electrifying shocks of delight that Chanyeol's mouth made whenever they came in contact with his skin.

It felt so good, so familiar.

The way the taller would know how to flick his tongue over Baekhyun's nipples. The way Chanyeol's hot breath fanned over his rosy hardened buds, giving them equal attention and making their owner whimper and drool.

The sensation of the taller's "attacks" to the rest of his abdomen, especially the way he licked into his belly button and how slowly he jerked his cock, brought Baekhyun closer to the edge.

"Fuck.. Chan-.. I-" he tried to form a sentence through the haze in his mind created by a heavy mix of pleasure and alcohol as he felt warm, wet, petal like lips close around the head of his cock. With fast, sloppy swallows, Chanyeol deepthroated his overwhelmed date without stopping. Even when Baekhyun let out a pleasured cry and began cumming down the taller's throat.

The smaller shuddered as Chanyeol worked him thru the intense orgasm. Finally the taller spoke up.

"Are you ok?" he asked after releasing the smaller's limp member and softly licking it clean.

Coming to his senses, Baekhyun finally opened his eyes with a weak smile and looked at the other. The view made him almost fully hard again.

Messy hair, red cheeks, cum and spit at the corners of those plump lips. As Baekhyun stared, Chanyeol licked his lips slowly, deliberately.

The smaller moaned in need, crying out "Kiss me.. Please..!" because he was still being held in the makeshift handcuffs and he didn't know if he wanted to have his wrists released just yet.

Chanyeol moved and laid down on his side, cupping Baekhyun's jaw with his right hand as he shared the taste of the smaller's cum through their tangled tongues.

As they kissed Baekhyun quickly became aware of Chanyeol's bulge, still clothed and rubbing against the side of his thigh. The smaller pulled away from the kiss but kept their faces close as he spoke.

"I need more of you.."

Chanyeol bit the smaller's lip and sucked at the smaller's tongue in response to the lustful words, barely managing to ask "Do you have lube?".

Baekhyun tried making his brain work and remember if he brought his stuff upstairs. "It's in one of the boxes downstairs.."

And when he saw that Chanyeol was about to get off the bed and go fetch it, he panicked. He was afraid that if they stop now and get time to think and cool off that they'll stop everything and he wasn't ready to part from the taller yet. "Please.." he called out.

"I can't wait any longer.. Just use your spit." he knew that it wouldn't be their first time doing it like that. A little flashback of a few times they were too out of it to care about lube or condoms because they were too horny to think.

Chanyeol's brows furrowed a bit.

"Are you sure?" he had to ask, he doesn't want the other to regret it the next day no matter how gentle he goes on him, they're not that young anymore.

"I'm still buzzed from the alcohol, and I know you wont hurt me.." the smaller said honestly, thankful for the wine they drank.

Still, the taller had to make sure. "If it starts hurting please tell me and we'll stop.. I'll get us off in another way.."

Baekhyun lifted his head from the pillow to peck the others lips. "I'll be fine.. Now, I want you to ravish me.."

Chanyeol had to close his eyes before kissing the man beside him because fuck, Baekhyun always knew what to tell him to rile him up.

Without wasting any more time, the taller coated his index finger with spit before continuing to kiss Baekhyun. They were both still so hungry for one another, they couldn't keep their lips away from each other for too long.

As they kissed, Chanyeol circled the wet tip of his digit around the puckered hole, gently prodding at the entrance. He pushed just the tip, watching the smaller's reaction.

After the smaller responded by backing into the hand while kissing with more passion, Chanyeol pushed his whole finger inside, catching the luscious moan the smaller let out.

"M-More.." Baekhyun whimpered as Chanyeol pushed his finger in further to the knuckle, hooking it inside the smaller's warmness and making him arch his back.

He let go of Baekhyun's lips to move between his legs. He licked a hot, wet stripe all the way from the smaller's hole to the tip of the semi hard member which made Baekhyun moan out his name like a plea.

Chanyeol started lapping over the pinkish rim to make it wet and and slick enough for more fingers.

Dipping his tongue inside and caressing Baekhyun's insides, he made sure to look up at the smaller's reaction. Baekhyun only went even more crazy at the look Chanyeol gave him.

Burning desire.

It was overwhelmingly evident in the pits of those beautiful dark chocolate orbs that never failed to show him everything that was silently going on inside the taller and that went unsaid between the two.

However, a strong suck on his rim made him break the staring contest and throw his head back on the pillow, his eyes rolling back in his head when Chanyeol added a finger back inside him.

Sloppy sounds could be heard as the taller practically drooled into his hole while he was eating the smaller out. Unexpectedly, Chanyeol pushed in the second finger and quickly moved to take Baekhyun's cock back in his mouth.

Baekhyun was falling apart from everything that was being done to him. He didn't know how long he would last because Chanyeol was literally making him see stars behind his eyes.

With the taller's fat tongue, full lips and two thick fingers that were slowly stretching him open, Baekhyun couldn't imagine how it would be when Chanyeol would finally enter him. So he decided to hurry the taller by assuring him that he can take the third finger already.

When the newly added stretch pulled at his velvety walls, he did feel a low sting for a few moments but very soon it was overshadowed by the pleasure from the careful and tender movements of Chanyeol's fingers and the attention the head of his cock was getting. Brought back to full hardness from all the pleasure his body was receiving.

Chanyeol straightened up once he started feeling too hot from all the action going on.  


Maintaining the eye contact with the smaller and leisurely fingering him, Chanyeol used his left arm to undo his dress shirt, hearing the smaller purr in anticipation. Noticing how the smaller tried to lift his hands and reach out to touch him, he was quick to prevent him.

"Not yet beautiful.." he warned. Hovering above him as he held him down by the fabric around his wrists, he started fingering him with more fervor, while the smaller's whimpers were quickly swallowed by his eager mouth.

"Chan.. S-Stop.. The fingers.. Please.." Baekhyun breathed out incoherently between the kisses, not able to control his body anymore, afraid that he would reach his release once again without the taller even entering him.

Chanyeol's movements came to a halt and he pulled out the digits so he could take off his top that was still hanging from his body, unbuttoned.  


With the sudden loss of contact and the fingers inside him, Baekhyun's mind managed to clear enough so he could take in the vision presented before him.

And his mouth immediately watered at the sight.

Chanyeol's toned upper body was fit and muscular, but not overly so. His V-line was still as prominent and sexy as Baekhyun remembered it was 20 years ago.

All Baekhyun could think of while he ogled the taller was how much he wanted to touch, to kiss, to lick, to mark. But also, to be pressed into the mattress by said perfectly sculpted body.  


"Like what you see?" the taller asked smugly not missing the way Baekhyun's eyes sparked at the question.

"I want to touch you" Baekhyun announced and moved his almost numb arms up front for the taller to take the sweater off. Once his arms were freed, he lifted himself into a sitting position, his healthy hand instantly coming over to feel Chanyeol's skin. His palm traveled from the taller's hip, over his abs, chest, collarbones and finally to his nape, pulling at Chanyeol's hair and bringing him down for a kiss.

"I want you inside me.." The smaller mouthed over Chanyeol's lower lip before he licked and sucked on the rosy flesh.

With one hand beside Baekhyun to keep himself up, the taller managed to rid himself of his pants without making them part their lips.

Once Chanyeol's angry red and leaking cock sprung free, Baekhyun lowered his hand and wrapped it around the other's hardness.

Feeling those cold, slender and beautiful fingers folded around his raging erection made Chanyeol choke up on his own spit. He had to separate their lips because he was having a hard time breathing.

He was too consumed with pleasuring Baekhyun that he didn't even notice how hard he was. His neglected member now sensitive to every touch the smaller was giving him.

Baekhyun's traced his fingers over each throbbing vein of the taller's cock before engulfing the shaft back into his small fist, slowly pumping the flesh, making the taller quiver in need.

And Baekhyun knew. He knew just how much it would take for Chanyeol to start spurting white, but that didn't stop him from smearing the gathered precum at the tip of Chanyeol's cock, enjoying the low whimper the taller gave out.

Chanyeol felt powerless but so good because of it. The sudden switch of power during their intimate time together was something they always did and both loved very much. He was at Baekhyun's mercy now. Bare and exposed. Excited about what the smaller would do next.

Suddenly, the smaller removed his hand to bring it to his own mouth. Chanyeol's hooded mind didn't register what happened until he felt the small palm back on his cock, but this time it was wet. His head instantly fell back and a long grunt escaped his lips.  


"I need to coat you well.." Baekhyun said as he dipped down a bit to take as much of the taller's shaft as he could. Purposely deepthroating and making himself gag so he would produce more drool.  


Once he was satisfied and when he gave Chanyeol's cock a few more tugs, keeping him on edge, he laid back down, spreading his legs invitingly.

"Put it in.. Please" he demanded as he coated his palm once more to wet his hole.

Chanyeol positioned himself between the smaller's legs, resting one arm beside Baekhyun's head while he held his hip with the other.

For Chanyeol it was as if the time had stopped at that moment.  


His mind was catching up on stuff that happened in the past hours of their little drunken escapade as he was getting more sober by each minute. His heartbeat became hectic as soon as he laid his sobered up eyes on the man beneath him.

The vision of Baekhyun laying on his back, disheveled hair with it's amber brown strands all over the pillow, rosy cheeks tinted from arousal, half-lidded eyes with the look you only give to your lover. The smaller's parted, deep pink and spit-glossy lips that he had been kissing and bruising what felt like hours. Baekhyun's neck, shoulders and chest that were flushed and covered in faint red marks Chanyeol didn't remember leaving but liked seeing. And then the rest of the smaller's body. He absorbed the way Baekhyun's abdomen was sculpted with muscles and how narrow it looked compared to the width of his luscious and full hips which had driven the taller crazy ever since they got so prominent and gorgeous.

His blood would always rush down south as soon as his big palm would grip the skin on the smaller's sides, just like it did then. It was an intimate touch yet it also had a hint of desire and possessiveness.

With the final part of the body his attention turned to, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

Those perfect, shapely legs that were spread out just for him and the view of Baekhyun's hungry looking hole ready to be filled while the smaller's fully hard cock rested on his lower stomach.

Chanyeol had to hold himself to not bust a nut right then just from looking at his ex in that state.

The state he put him in.

The taller held his breath. They were really doing this.

After 20 years. They really found each other again.

His eyes involuntarily glazed as he made eye contact with the smaller.

His first love was waiting for him to take them both to pleasure paradise, softly calling his name which made him finally snap out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced out from how beautiful you look like this.."

Baekhyun felt heat spread from his chest to every part of his body, and as much as he wanted to cover himself in embarrassment, hearing those words uttered by Chanyeol in such a sincere and warm manner, only reminded him just how much he _still_ loved the man above him.

"Chanyeol I-" the smaller was about to say what was on his mind but he got cut off by Chanyeol's question.

"Are you ready?"

Baekhyun nodded, feeling his eyes filling with tears at the way that whole situation was too familiar.

Hovering above the other and locking their gazes, Chanyeol started entering the smaller painfully slow, enticing the longest moans from both of them.

As he filled Baekhyun up, he couldn't help but notice all the little gasps and inaudible cries the other tried to keep from expressing. He also didn't miss a small tear that escaped from the smaller's right eye as they kept looking at each other, and he felt a sting to his heart, immediately stopping his movements halfway inside.

"Baekhyun, are you okay.. We can stop-.."

"No no, it's okay.. Sorry.." the smaller quickly said and blinked away the remaining tears. He smiled to the other.

Chanyeol thought that it wasn't possible for someone to fall in love twice, or thrice. Yet there he was, doing exactly that. Falling in love all over again with the man he, finally admitting to himself, never stopped loving. The man that will never stop being his everything. And the man he was about to make love to like it was their first time all over again. But he chose not to say anything besides lowering his head to place a few tender kisses on Baekhyun's soft lips that always fit against his perfectly. Moving deeper inside the smaller and stopping as soon as he was completely in.

Baekhyun let out a small gasp at the feeling of fullness, which was not only physical. Emotional fullness too, from the way Chanyeol was pressed on top of him. Embracing him in every possible way.

Everywhere.

Skin on skin, fire on fire.

They always fit together like two parts of a whole.

And they both knew it and felt it as they became one again.

The taller brought his hand up to caress the face of the smaller like he was the most precious thing.

Baekhyun softened even more, letting another betraying tear escape from the corner of his eye.

Chanyeol's face instantly changed into a concerned one so the smaller spoke up.

"I just realized how familiar this is.." the smaller said with as much strength he could muster.

Chanyeol smiled weakly, adding "I wondered if I was the only one..". He pressed their foreheads together.

They both closed their eyes, taking the moment in a bit longer.

Just breathing together.

Feeling free.

Nothing else important except them like that.

Together.

Finally.

Baekhyun felt his legs cramping a bit from being in air for too long so he placed his feet on the mattress, feeling a sudden burn inside his hole and he winced.

Chanyeol's head shot up immediately and he straightened up from the smaller, thinking that he put too much weight on the man underneath him.

Baekhyun's both hands flew up instantly to grab at the taller's sides and bring him back on top of him, but he forgot that his right hand was injured which resulted in a small pained cry he let out.

"This is why I had you cuffed before.." Chanyeol said as he took a hold of the smaller's right wrist, brought it to his lips and placed it back on the mattress beside them. "I wanted to prevent this.."

Baekhyun felt like he would burst from all the affection this wonderful man was selflessly giving him. Each gesture going straight to his heart.

"Sorry, I just wanted you pressed against me.. I totally forgot I was injured.." the smaller said in an innocent voice which made Chanyeol only want to cradle him and never let go.

He lowered himself back which made him move a bit inside the smaller.

Baekhyun's face lightly scrunched in pain which the other didn't miss.

"Baekhyun, If you're in pain let's stop.. I don't want you hurting"

"I'm not.. It's mostly discomfort than pain.. It's been a while since the last time I did this.. Let's wait just a bit.."

"I'll wait as long as we need to.." the taller said as they looked at each other. Both realizing they weren't just talking about the sex.

A swarm of emotions hit them as they both finally sobered up completely.

"Thank you.." the smaller uttered, thinking of how to distract them both some way. "At least this is way better than our first time.." he noted, already making them both chuckle at the memory.

"Oh that was such a disaster.." Chanyeol remembered. "I was so scared and nervous, I almost threw up.."

Baekhyun now laughed more loudly, clenching around Chanyeol's girth that was still nestled inside of him and making the taller hiss at the feeling.

"S-Sorry.." Baekhyun barely mouthed out as he felt Chanyeol's cock twitch and get harder in an instant. HIs own member coming to full hardness to which he slightly arched from the bed, whining.

"Fuck.. I'm sorry.." Chanyeol said apologetically but got surprised when the smaller started to steadily rock his hips, squeezing his cock deliciously. "B-Baekhyun.." his voice trembled from the abrupt wave of pleasure that washed over him. His right hand immediately moving to the smaller's hip while his right arm came under Baekhyun and around his lithe frame.

The smaller didn't stop in his movement, only started stabbing himself more roughly on the cock inside him. Placing his heels closer to the back of his thighs so he could bounce off the bed easily.

"Oh God you feel so good.. Still so tight.." the taller wasn't surprised, however, from how little it took Baekhyun to get him back into that wild, horny state. Especially once he observed the smaller's face, blissed out in pure delight and looking totally wrecked, he couldn't stop his own hips from bucking up a few times into the smaller's addictive heat.

He snapped at one point when he felt the building release coming way faster than it should, making him pull out with a tremble going through his whole body at the delayed orgasm. He panted heavily and needed to straighten up to be able to catch a breath. "I'm sorry.. I almost came.." he lowered his head as he felt ashamed for how little it took him to come to that point.

A small hand lifted his chin a moment after.

"Yeollie.." he called out softly, making the taller look at him. Chanyeol didn't know what he thought the smaller would say but it definitely wasn't what he heard Baekhyun said. 

"I don't mind.." Baekhyun smiled at him, lifting himself so he could kiss the corner of Chanyeol's lips, then tracing his lips all the way to his ear, giving a small lick to the lobe. "You can cum inside me..".

And Chanyeol almost whimpered loudly as the smaller took a hold of his cock while laying back down, deliberately guiding it back inside himself and making them both moan out in unison.

The feeling of Baekhyun's warm and pulsating tightness bringing him over the edge in mere seconds as the smaller milked him with his walls made him almost pass out from pleasure. His mind a complete blur and his vision going white with the set of heavy, choked out grunts he couldn't stop letting out as he came harder than ever in his life.

"Oh my God CHanyeol.. Don't pull out please.." Baekhyun shouted as he felt his insides filled with warmness, making the thrusting of the cock inside him even smoother and slicker. It got him closer to his own orgasm in just a few thrust the taller delivered once he got a hold of himself.

Chanyeol gripped both of the smaller's hips, bringing Baekhyun down on his still hard but sensitive erection, all while he thrust up into him, hitting right where Baekhyun needed him to.

"Oh fuck.. Oh fuck, Chanyeol yes.. There.." the smaller moaned out just seconds before he started falling apart.

Trembling legs, cum shooting out of his untouched member and staining his abdomen, tightening around the moving hardness inside of him, Baekhyun came hard with a scream of Chanyeol's name on his drooling mouth.

The view of the smaller cumming so intensely on his cock made Chanyeol's blood rush to his groin and his mind go wild. Swiftly pulling a still disoriented Baekhyun into his lap. It took him just a few more thrusts and sways of Baekhyun's hips to start cumming again inside the other, biting down onto the smaller's shoulder as gently as he could, whining out in pleasure against Baekhyun's heated skin. But the sudden change of position didn't only make Chanyeol feel good as his shaft slid even deeper and jabbed the smaller's sweet spot at a new angle. With Chanyeol still fucking him through their previous orgasms, he triggered two new ones for both of them, completely draining them off energy. And with the addition of the semen that lubed up the penetration yet again, Baekhyun was seeing white once again, spilling between them and all over their almost touching chests.

They barely caught some breath before their lips joined into a passionate kiss, led by emotions and not just pure lust and desire. They kissed like it was their last kiss, not ready to let go of each other as Baekhyun still softly moved on top of the other. Chanyeol was the first one to notice something wet fall on his cheek but he didn't break the kiss because he knew he wasn't any better. Their bodies finally let go from restraining their built emotions and they just both let go.

Let go of everything they held in, letting it out through tears and heated kisses.

It was their moment.

The most intimate one.

When they embraced each other. Secured each other from the reality.

Where they didn't mind being vulnerable.

Where they weren't scared.

Where they were just them.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Two souls that found each other again.

And they stayed like that for quite some time. Pouring everything they had into that precious moment.

After their breaths evened out and their lips moved in a lazy manner against each other, when their bodies cooled down and were too spent, they became aware of their surroundings.

Bursting out of their little intimate bubble after the best love making session they ever had in their lives, reality suddenly hit them.

Baekhyun inwardly panicked, not ready to let go, not wanting to part from the taller and his mouth and heart were quicker than his dazed mind. "Stay.." he whispered against Chanyeol's lips.

That made the taller back off a bit to look at the man in his hold. Only then did he realize that he didn't even think about what he would do after their time together.

Of course he wanted to stay but he didn't expect that after all the alcohol had left their minds and they weren't driven with lust, Baekhyun would want him to stay the night.

He was thrilled because like that, they wouldn't have to go through the whole awkward, sobered up silence after the mindblowing sex they had, which would maybe happen if they weren't so familiar with each other and on top of that, still very much in love with one another.

He analyzed Baekhyun's face in search for any sign of doubt but the smaller's sincere, glazed eyes gave him the answer he was looking for.

Still, he had to ask. "Are you sure?"

"Yes.." Baekhyun immediately answered, his heart swelling at how thoughtful Chanyeol always was with him. "Please stay.." he whispered, afraid he'll start crying again if he was to speak any louder. He pecked Chanyeol's lips as a silent confirmation of his words.

He wanted to spend the night with the love of his life.

He didn't want to part from him still and go back to the confusing and cruel reality that was waiting to breach into their little perfect world any second.

So he opted to delay their return to it by locking their lips into a passionate, almost desperate kiss.

This was the only reality they both wanted to be in as long as possible.

Chanyeol embraced the smaller tighter with one arm when he felt arms wrapping around his neck, and continued kissing Baekhyun while he lowered them back onto the mattress.

"I'll stay.." Chanyeol murmured against the smaller's mouth before he traced kisses along his jaw.

He reached out to hold Baekhyun's left arm as he said "But I have to clean us first.." and gently freed himself from the smaller's hold.

"Use that big white towel at the end of the bed.." Baekhyun remembered he left it earlier that day before their date. The look Chanyeol gave him making him chuckle. "I'm too tired to take a shower now. We can do that tomorrow." he explained to which the taller just nodded and grabbed the big towel.

Chanyeol slowly lifted Baekhyun's lower body from the bed to put the towel underneath him so that when he pulls out, they wouldn't mess up the sheets.

Baekhyun hissed when the limp member left his hole and flushed beat red when he noticed the taller's hungry gaze on his gaping entrance.

He instinctively clenched and quickly stopped as Chanyeol almost busted a nut at the sight of cum seeping out of his loose opening.

If they both weren't so spent from the multiple orgasms they had just few minutes before, this scene would probably turn into them fucking again until they pass out, but even the two thick fingers that were helping the cum out of his hole couldn't get him, nor Chanyeol, ready for more. They were only left with taking in the visuals and remembering them for another time.

"If we didn't do it so many times and for so long already, I would definitely go crazy just from this.." Chanyeol confessed in a raspy voice.

"Baekhyun you look so sinful right now.. I wish we weren't so tired.."

"I know.. But please, don't stare so much.. I'm shy.." the smaller hid his face behind his palms, hearing a deep chuckle from the other.

"You weren't so shy just minutes ago.." Chanyeol teased, earning a weak nudge with one of Baekhyun's legs.

"Okay okay.. Let me clean this so we can cuddle.." he exclaimed playfully, trying not to laugh at the smaller's determination to keep his face from being seen. He knew he was blushing like crazy and he just smiled to himself.

Some things never change.

Thoroughly wiping all the cum from their skin, the taller took his time to admire all the bruises, hickeys and slight scratches they left on each other, feeling proud and nostalgic at the same time.

After finishing completely he just discarded the towel on the floor and moved to hover over Baekhyun, kissing the back of his hands that still covered his flushed face.

Baekhyun wasn't really that embarrassed but rather frustrated because he knew if he kept looking at Chanyeol, he would want more, and he knew they couldn't. He felt so out of energy and he was sure the taller was the same, so he blocked out his mind from going crazy and just waited for Chanyeol to finish.

He slowly lifted his hands to cup Chanyeol's face and kiss him, tangling his legs with the taller's, pushing one foot into the mattress to roll them on their sides as the taller pulled the cover over their naked bodies.

"Sweet dreams beautiful.." Chanyeol mouthed out and pressed them closer as they continued kissing in silence until they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Baekhyun was woken by his phone ringing with a familiar tune.

Finally finding it in hopes that it didn't wake the taller as well, he answered the call.

"I'm almost at your place.. Hope I didn't wake you.."

Fuck. Baekhyun was instantly awake, heartbeat quickening.

"Did you forget I was coming over today?" the voice over the phone mocked.

He forgot.

"N-No.. Of course not.. I just slept longer.. I'll get ready in a minute"

"Okay then, see you soon.."

Fuck.

He felt his hands trembling a bit and he had to take a moment to breathe because he fucked up so bad. He glanced to his left and almost wanted to cry because Chanyeol was still there, fast asleep.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He had to wake him up.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun tried gently but the latter didn't move an inch. "Chanyeol! Please wake up.." he said louder, shaking the taller's shoulder.

Chanyeol, still groggy from his sleep just lifted his head a bit, barely opening his eyes.

"Please Chanyeol, you have to go.."

"W-What is happening.." the taller slowly sat up and started rubbing his eyes.

Baekhyun was off the bed, running around the room to clean it up a bit and put the towel in the laundry basket.

"I'm sorry.. I totally forgot Sehun was coming this morning.. We have to be fast.."

When Chanyeol understood the words Baekhyun uttered in a hurry, he immediately stood up and started searching for his clothes.

They didn't talk until the taller was downstairs about to exit the house. Baekhyun's frightened expression made Chanyeol's gut twist unpleasantly.

They shared a quick awkward peck before Baekhyun whispered a small "I'm sorry.. I'll call you.." and Chanyeol was out.

Once inside his car, he finally could think properly and he realized that he was actually completely confused.

 _'Sehun? Who the fuck is Sehun?'_ he wondered.

Then it struck him.

 _'No! It can't be.. I-Is Baekhyun married?!'_ He felt his heart wanting to burst out of his chest.

"I slept with a married man?!" he voiced out to himself at the same time as Baekhyun did back in his house.

The thought itself was hard enough to process, let alone if it would turn out to be true.

"N-No.. He wouldn't do that! No way!" Chanyeol spoke out loud, disturbing the suffocating silence inside his car. The words he uttered rang in his ears as flashbacks of their passionate night attacked his mind.

He couldn't shake off an odd vibe Baekhyun was emitting as soon as he woke up and until the taller left.

The fact that the smaller could easily have been committed to someone else all this time but was maybe afraid to admit it or tell him about it made him really nervous all of a sudden.

Chanyeol worried his mind with all kinds of possibilities and questions he could think of at the moment while still sitting in the car.

Shaking his head before grunting in frustration and rubbing his face with his palms, he decided to pull himself together and drive home so he could think about this more clearly and thoroughly. All this would surely make more sense once he calmed down. And of course after they saw each other again.

But would they?

Chanyeol's heart skipped at the thought.

Back at Baekhyun's house, the smaller was still resting his head against the front door, trying not to feel too upset for having to part with Chanyeol in such a rush when he actually wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

Wake up together.

Make breakfast together as they blush and act shy because of the previous night.

Cutely feed and tease each other.

Take a shower together.

Giggle and tickle each other while they wash one another.

Bashfully steal kisses, even though they did much, much more last night.

But he completely forgot that Sehun was supposed to come over for lunch that day. And just as his thoughts were wandering off to Chanyeol's confused face from just minutes ago, the doorbell rang.

Baekhyun took a deep breath while shutting his eyes before he opened the door.

"Good day to you too.." the boy at the door chirped a bit sarcastic while Baekhyun motioned for him to enter, half hugging him in the process.

He instructed his guest to change into the slippers he prepared for him before walking to the kitchen, Sehun following behind.

"Rough night I suppose" Sehun noticed as Baekhyun poured himself a large cup of coffee after taking a painkiller he swallowed down with some water.

The older in the room only slightly nodded, giving a faint smile. "I had a date last night" he explained as he looked at his guest.

"Well, well, that's new" the boy teased as he sat down on one of the bar stools in front of the counter. "Who is the lucky person?"

Baekhyun sighed, bowing his head before he looked at Sehun again. "It was him, it was Chanyeol" he said, not knowing what reaction to expect.

Sehun on the other hand, although shocked at first at the mention of the name, just smirked. "So are you guys finally back together then?"

The older's jaw dropped at that question. That was far from what he expected to happen. "You're not mad?" Baekhyun mouthed out in disbelief.

 _'I can't believe it'_ Baekhyun thought as he recalled how much he panicked just minutes ago when Sehun called him and woke him up. He was so scared of his reaction and was really contemplating whether he should tell him about Chanyeol or not. So the younger's reaction caught him completely off guard. But he was glad he told him first even though sending a confused Chanyeol out of the house after such a wonderful night still ached his heart.

The taller had a puzzled face when he woke him up in a hurry so only if you knew him enough like Baekhyun thought he still did, you would see the unconscious outlines of sadness that Chanyeol was probably just beginning to feel in the meantime before leaving.

It was the last expression Baekhyun saw of him that day before he kissed him goodbye.

Who knows what the taller thought about him now. 'I didn't have time to explain' he defended himself in his mind but to no avail, he already felt like a fool because of his sudden panic because of Sehun's arrival.

And now, the boy was saying it was okay?!

What the fuck?

Baekhyun's current expression of shock was too real at the moment because it made the younger reach out to him across the counter to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Dad, why would I be mad?" Sehun asked with a grain of guilt that was coming back to him as he understood.

Baekhyun looked down at the hand enveloping his on the counter before he lifted his head back up with a frown on his face. "I uhhh.. I just thought.." he tried to say it, he tried to explain exactly what he thought but with Sehun, he always had to pick his words carefully.

"Look, Baekhyun. I know in the past I was blaming you like mom did for loving Chanyeol, even though I never saw him or knew what he looked like. But because he was the person you two always fought about, I couldn't bring myself not to blame him through my life. You too for loving him and not mom. But there's no point in being mad after so much time, especially since mom revealed I wasn't yours. I can't blame you nor him anymore so I'm sorry for that. Please don't hold on to things I said in the past. They don't matter anymore." the boy spoke sincerely which made the older even more emotional than he already was because of all his mixed feelings.

Baekhyun was so touched that he didn't even realize he was crying. And he couldn't stop himself from having an emotional breakdown right at that moment as he let out an uncontrolled sob with more tears flowing down his cheeks.

Sehun quickly stood up and walked to him in two large steps, hugging him tight and whispering "I'm sorry" a few times as the older trembled in his hold.

So many things just got to him at once and Baekhyun was really embarrassed his guest had to witness it. A 40 year old man crying like a baby after God knows how much time. But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He couldn't believe how many important and meaningful things happened in the last 24 hours. It was impossible to believe and too good to be true.

For a long time he was constantly blamed for loving Chanyeol and still holding on to their promise, memories, and love

He was blamed like it was the only thing that kept others around him from being happy. When he did nothing else but try his best to give them everything he could.

He was blamed, yet he stood strong.

Not because he was sure they would see each other one day. 

Not because he wanted to believe they would be able to keep their promise.

But because of all they had.

All they've been through since they were born.

He kept going because of all the memories and love they had together.

In the name of love as they say.

And it was enough.

When he felt alone and lost, it was enough.

When he felt like no one cared, it was enough.

When he was blamed for almost everything, it was enough.

And now, hearing Sehun say this after such a long time, felt like he was being liberated from all the guilt he had ever felt.

Because sometimes, even if he knew he wasn't at fault, he did feel guilty and he questioned himself a lot.

Not anymore.

"T-Thank you" Baekhyun murmured against Sehun's shoulder.

He was thankful. Really.

Because he could finally stop feeling anything else but excitement and happiness for loving Chanyeol.

Yes, he admitted it.

He still loved him.

And he always would.

Sehun, still holding the older close to him began rubbing Baekhyun's back in a soothing manner while repeating "It's okay" and "I'm sorry".

Until Baekhyun finally calmed himself after letting out everything he held in for a long time. The older sniffled, searching for a napkin which the younger caught quickly and grabbed some to hand to the older.

Baekhyun thanked him and began rubbing his eyes and blowing his nose while Sehun inspected the older's injured hand.

"Does your hand hurt?" the boy was concerned.

"A little" he admitted.

"How long will you have to wear this?"

Baekhyun tried to remember what the doctor said and instantly felt warmer upon recalling how attentive and worried Chanyeol was that day. He smiled at the thought. "The doctor said something around 6 weeks I think, maybe less"

"How did it happen tho, you didn't tell me the other day when we spoke?" Sehun asked, recalling their conversation when the older got injured.

The question made Baekhyun realize he didn't actually tell anyone the whole story of the accident. So he proceeded to give all the details of what happened to his guest, closely watching Sehun's reactions.

"So it was Chanyeol's fault that you got injured in the first place?" the boy had a serious expression, expertly hiding his actual feelings for everything the older told him.

"N-No, I'm at fault too" Baekhyun said as he started making small circles with the index finger of his healthy hand on the kitchen surface in front of him. "I went out to drive my bike when I knew the weather would be awful, and at that point I couldn't see much from the rain, even though I had glasses"

"But still, he's at fault and he should be here taking care of you" the boy continued with his little "act", waiting for Baekhyun to realize what he was doing.

The older was still a bit dazed as the movements of his finger became slower, like he was daydreaming about something.

Or better said, _someone_.

"I don't want to burden him further because he is already troubled enough because of the accident. He is paying for my medical expenses and that's enough really.." Baekhyun said with a small smile, lifting his eyes to look at his guest.

Sehun smirked, "Well someone's in love I see..".

Baekhyun visibly flushed at that and smacked the boy's shoulder.

"What? You know it's the truth.."

"I know but it's not okay to tease me about it.. Park Chanyeol has already done enough of that.." the older complained, making the boy burst out into laughter. "Don't laugh at me Byun Oh Sehun or I'll smack you in the head.."

"Okay okay, I'll stop.." the boy said as he lifted his arms like he was surrendering. "By the way, before I forget, there's gonna be a school meeting for parents on Tuesday. Do you think you can make it?"

Baekhyun thought for a second, trying to remember if he had anything planned for that day before he answered. "I can make it, just write down all the details to me in a message"

"Will do.." the boy smiled.

"Now, what do you want me to make for lunch?" The older asked, clearly forgetting that his cooking would be slower & a bit difficult with just one hand.

But Sehun realized it and quickly asked. "Are you sure you'll be able to? Maybe we can order something?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure I can manage it.." Baekhyun started. "Besides, what kind of a chef would I be If I can't cook with just one hand.." he continued as he inspected the content of his fridge.

"Then at least let me help you.." the boy suggested and joined him where he stood in front of the refrigerator, eyeing the ingredients.

Only, there weren't many to look over to begin with and the boy could see the realization and misjudgment dawn on the older's features.

"Dad?" he placed one hand on Baekhyun's shoulder.

The older took a deep breath before turning to the boy to say - "Pizza it is then.."

Sehun grinned widely, "You forgot to go grocery shopping didn't you?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Yup"

"Because of Park Chanyeol I suppose.." the boy teased.

The older nodded. "Yup.." but he quickly realized "Hey! What did I tell you just minutes ago.." and nudged the boy with his elbow then closed the fridge.

"I'm kidding okay.. But something is telling me that's exactly the case.." Sehun looked at Baekhyun like he was interrogating him.

The older didn't budge. "You are not getting anything out of me anymore.." he answered, looking for his phone to order food.

"Then I suppose you also won't tell me how you got this?" the boy scooted over to where Baekhyun was standing, poking one prominent hickey on his exposed shoulder.

The older was now visibly red in the face and was on the verge of laughing & screaming from how embarrassed he was.

"Why you little brat.." Baekhyun turned in an instant, ready to smack him. "Come here!" he started circling the kitchen island as the boy started running out of the kitchen, grinning the whole time.

Then when the older sped up his steps, Sehun climbed up the stairs and went straight to Baekhyun's bedroom.

"Sehun I'm serious, I'm gonna smack your head off.." the older shouted when he understood where the boy was headed to.

But when he entered his room, the boy was smirking as he stood next to his bed.

"Well well, you really did have a _rough_ night I see"

Baekhyun was ready to die. How did it come to this? To have his son tease him about stuff like this.

"I swear to God Byun Oh Sehun.." he started but he didn't even have time to finish before the boy found a plastic bag and started putting it over his cast on his injured hand.

"How's this.. You take a shower and I'll order pizza and make us some orange juice.. You have oranges right?" the boy suggested, an apologetic expression on his face that looked too good to be real.

Baekhyun squinted his eyes at the boy. "Yeah, I have oranges.."

"Great, I'll go then.. You take your time.." the boy exited the room but shouted as he went down the stairs. "And call me if you need me.."

"I can wash myself thank you very much.." the older shouted back, shame coming back to him again.

 _'How did it come to this?'_ he wondered. But he grinned to himself. It actually felt good to have Sehun tease him about Chanyeol. He felt like a giddy teenager getting teased about his crush. It was nice because it meant that his son was really okay with the whole thing. Which made his heart swell from happiness. He smiled as he quickly got naked and stepped into the shower, turning on the water.

While hot water poured over his skin he recalled as much as he could from the wonderful night he spent with Chanyeol.

When the images inside his head started getting too heated he decided to start singing to distract himself as he finished washing up quickly.

Once he was out, he dried himself with a towel in front of his mirror, taking in all the love marks Chanyeol left on him the night before.

His mind started to drift off once again, but the noise from the juicer downstairs snapped him out of his thoughts.

After putting on some clothes and taking a towel to dry his hair, he went down to join Sehun in the kitchen again, grateful for his suggestion to take the much needed shower.

The boy lifted his head as soon as the older entered, smirking slightly to himself. "Feeling better Dad?" He asked genuinely.

Baekhyun approached the counter and sat down on a stool, still drying his hair as he answered. "I'm feeling much better, thank you for the suggestion"

A bright smile bloomed on Sehun's face as he filled the cups with fresh orange juice. "So, are you gonna show me what Park Chanyeol looks like or not?" he teased.

The older's face immediately changed. He sat upright as his eyes grew bigger. "Y-You wanna see him?" he stuttered.

"Well I've been hearing about him since I was little so I think it's only fair if I meet him too?" the boy said honestly, observing the older's reactions.

Baekhyun was awestruck, he never imagined hearing those words from Sehun because of everything that happened in the past. 

But now that he did, he didn't know how to act. What to say. What to feel. Things were changing for him by each minute. With Sehun's apology and acceptance of Chanyeol as Baekhyun's love interest, to the younger teasing him about his lover and wanting to meet him in person.

Not to mention the wonderful night he spent with the one and only, Park Chanyeol, which he couldn't get out of his mind even if he wanted to.

So it was really a lot of things for Baekhyun to take.

So much to think of and to process slowly.

But he was not complaining.

He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this happy. It had been a while.

"So what do you think?" Sehun interrupted his jumble of sudden thoughts.

With a genuine smile because of his overwhelming emotions, Baekhyun nodded, saying "I think that's a good idea.."

Sehun smiled, handing the cup of juice to the older.

"Great then.. I'm looking forward to it.." the boy said before they both were surprised with the unexpected sound of Baekhyun's stomach. They both chuckled, then he mentioned that the pizza would arrive soon.

The older was grateful since he was obviously very hungry. "Which one did you order?" the question came out casually.

"Your favorite, "Venezia".."

Baekhyun felt even more hungry when he heard the answer because he could already taste the pizza Sehun picked. He loved the combination of fresh peppers, ham, mushrooms, hot sausages and mozzarella, followed by the edges filled with cheese and sesame. _'Mouthwatering'_ he thought.

And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Well that was fast" Baekhyun noticed as Sehun followed him to the door.

Baekhyun opened the door and started counting money while Sehun handled the pizza.

Paying the deliverer and closing the door, the older made his way back to the kitchen where his guest had already opened the box and started separating the pieces a bit so the cheese wouldn't stretch too much when they each would grab a piece.

Baekhyun sat down again then reached to grab a slice and started eating.

They both ate their first few bites in silence, munching messily and smiling to each other. Both happy to finally eat something.

Until Sehun asked "So, who tops between you and Chanyeol?" with an indifferent face expression. Like he was asking about the weather.

The older of course, choked on a piece of pepper, quickly putting his pizza slice down to cough into his hand and blush profusely once again.

The boy just handed him a napkin and his glass of juice. "Well don't die on me now, I still wanna know the answer."

Baekhyun wiped his mouth and then gulped down some juice to remove the stuck pepper from his throat. He glared at his guest while saying "You're killing me boy.." 

As he composed himself some more and took a deep breath, he took back the remaining piece of his pizza and continued eating it. "I am not discussing this topic with you so you better change it.." he added while chewing.

Sehun only slumped his shoulders "Okay okay.. What about photos?"

"What photos?" the older was confused.

"Photos of you and Chanyeol?" the younger replied. "Do you have some old albums?"

Baekhyun stopped eating. He wanted to laugh.

"Do I have some old albums, you ask.. Well you probably shouldn't have asked that.."

Now it was Sehun that was confused. "And why is that?"

The older only smirked as he swallowed the rest of the pizza he was munching on and walked out of the room.

The younger only stood still, waiting for the other to return. He thought for a second that Baekhyun was about to grab something to smack him with but he never expected the older to come back into the room, pushing a box of things with one foot.

"What is that?"

" _Those_ are all the photo albums of me and Chanyeol.." the older answered, feeling happy and proud because he managed to surprise the other. "When you finish eating, you better wash your hands if you plan on touching any of the albums.." he said smugly.

The boy only started eating quicker which made Baekhyun chuckle before he continued eating too.

When they were done with their meal and had cleaned up, they finally moved to Baekhyun's couch with the mysterious box on the floor in front of them.

Baekhyun turned to Sehun who seemed very excited about the fact that the older would be showing him the pictures from his youth.

Baekhyun just hoped that he wouldn't get too emotional by seeing them all again since they always made him cry. There had been enough tears for the day, he concluded & mentally prepared himself to open up to the boy.

"Do you want to pick the album or should we go by the years?"

The younger thought for a quick second before suggesting they start from the beginning.

Baekhyun smiled before picking up the very first album then prompted for them to make themselves comfortable on the couch with Sehun laying down on the older's lap while holding the album propped on his stomach. That way Baekhyun was able to see the pictures good enough to explain to the younger what they were, and the boy was close enough to see them clearly.

Of course, the very first few pictures were of him and Chanyeol as babies. Some were with their parents, but mostly it was the two of them in the crib together playing or sleeping. The pictures showed two chubby babies as they first met and reached their little stubby fingers towards each other, through hugging each other while they sat on the floor and smiled towards the camera.

It was obvious even to Sehun that they got along since they were little. Baekhyun was older thus he looked a bit larger than Chanyeol at first, but soon after the very last pages of the first album it was obvious that little Yeollie outgrew Hyunee very quick.

Baekhyun explained the reasons behind the nicknames, telling the story of how they both just gave them to each other as it was easier to call one another like that and also because it was more endearing than using their actual names.

Sehun listened carefully to everything and asked questions here and there about some particular pictures, every time observing the older's reactions & the way he spoke about their childhood with the brightest smile. It was such a pleasant thing to witness & it made him very happy that he got to hear more about his dad's past.

As they continued to look at the pictures for the next two hours Baekhyun told the story behind almost all of them, happily sharing the memories. He eventually found himself laying on a pillow in Sehun's lap while looking at each picture that his son chose to ask about.

Their conversation grew long and the shadows outside changed as the sun went down. Sehun heard his father's voice getting dimmer, til he looked down to see a peaceful expression on the slumbering man's face. He smiled and set the album in his hands aside to move them under the pillow on his lap, carefully placing it to the side as he scooted out from under it.

The sleeping man only sighed, curling into himself a little.

Then the boy took the thrown blanket off the back of the couch & gently covered the older, sneaking silently out of the room.

Climbing the stairs to his assigned room, Sehun couldn't help thinking about how all this could've happened before if he didn't blame Baekhyun for his past like his mother did.

Only now did he understand how wrong he was back then. First by believing his mother and everything she said, when in fact she was the one lying to everyone from the beginning. And second, the fact that he hated Chanyeol and blaming Baekhyun about everything without knowing the actual story and the real truth.

He realized that he had yet to redeem himself to the older and show him how thankful he was for everything he ever did for him, including the opening up he just did the past three hours. He only wished he could become such a strong and kind person like the older was. He was an amazing example of a loving father, even if Sehun wasn't his real son. Sehun always admired Baekhyun for how he didn't even change his behavior towards him after the big disclosure from his mother. If anything, the older only took more care of him and accepted him as his no matter what.

And now, the boy was finally able to see his father happy and content. He finally heard the whole story of the relationship Chanyeol and Baekhyun had, all the memories behind the pictures in the albums and many other things that happened and that his dad made sure to mention.

He definitely noticed the change of emotions on the older's face as he spoke so fondly about the man he loved. It was very clear that the love remained intact & had become even stronger now that they had found each other again.

He fell asleep thinking about their story, hoping for the best with their second chance at love.


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun & his son spent their weekend talking about memories they wanted to change, & things they had to explain from their past.

They opened up to each other like never before and had a real son-father bonding time for themselves, which was followed by giggles and honest tears.

So when Monday came & Sehun had to go to school, Baekhyun found himself already missing the younger.

And with that, the thought of Chanyeol & how everything was left off with the two of them came back to him in a rush of mixed feelings & anxiety since he didn't know what to do.

How was he supposed to explain himself when he doesn't even have the man's phone number?

How was he supposed to admit everything he felt during their magical night together?

How was he supposed to tell him all the things he kept hidden for so long?

Just how?

The internet wasn't of much help. He felt like he was invading someone's privacy by searching them up like that. So he gave up.

But then he started rethinking everything.

Every word.

Every smile.

Every look they shared.

Every laugh.

Every kiss.

Every touch.

Every breath they stole from each other.

Every moan.

Every arch of their body from the immense pleasure.

Every climax they induced from one another.

And of course, since he was human like everyone else, those thoughts led to him getting heated up and eventually sporting a boner.

He was embarrassed for a bit, feeling like a much younger version of himself with raging hormones and a growing hunger for much needed release.

But very soon he dismissed anything that distracted him and made himself comfortable on his bed. With a bottle of lube and tissues on the night stand.

Making a mental note to forget about his injured hand and use the other one instead, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

And just like that, the images rushed back behind his eyelids. He couldn't help but squeeze his eyes more to not lose the moment.

He slowly lifted his healthy hand to his neck. Caressing the skin on the side, slightly scratching it with his nails, shivering a bit as the goosebumps erupted on the surface.

He continued gently to the front of his neck, fingertips moving over his "missing" adam's apple, encircling his whole hand around it and applying slight pressure.

Just for the thrill of it.

The feeling.

It excited him to no end.

Burned his senses.

Making him more receptive.

His imagination joining and guiding his touch.

Envisioning that the whole time it was Chanyeol's hand that touched him.

Teased him.

Pressed, tugged, scratched where was needed.

Where it was perfect.

He moved the hand towards his lips.

Tracing the shape of them with his index finger just to push down on his lower lip, immediately sticking out his tongue because in reality, Chanyeol would kiss him now and by reflex, Baekhyun arched up. The act sending jolts to his core.

Instead of stopping with everything because he was in fact alone, in his mind, Chanyeol was smirking at him teasingly.

Wanting to edge him to his limit.

To make him see stars just from his touch.

Not giving in to anything else.

The atmosphere shifted once Baekhyun trailed his hand lower.

Unbuttoning his satin pajama shirt.

Slowly.

Opening it completely to reveal his still healing skin.

The bruising and scratches from the accident fading but no longer painful.

He took in a sharp breath once his cold fingertips touched the skin under his belly button.

Hot to the touch.

Purposely dragging them from there to his collarbones in an attempt to get more goosebumps since that always made him hornier and more sensitive.

The deed was repeated only a few times until his fingers found one rosy, erect nub that finally forced out a moan out of him.

Twisting and playing with his own nipples wasn't new for him and he knew exactly what to do to make himself go crazy with need.

He let out whimper after whimper as his nubs were getting twisted, pressed and pulled for the sake of the building tension in his flaming groin.

Occasionally scratching the skin on his sides or on his lower stomach just to suck in a breath and make his own erection twitch.

It was pleading for attention.

It was pleading for his touch.

For just a bit of friction.

But he knew if he endured more, it would be way more intense later.

He decided only to give in just a little.

Cupping his balls and cock upwards over his pajama pants, feeling like someone added coil to his burning bladder.

Hard muscle twitching from excitement, asking for more, but he had to stop.

It wasn't yet the time.

He hooked his thumb into his pants & boxers, pulling them down slowly, tugging his cock down along with the fabric, just to have it slap back up onto his lower stomach after the fabric released the tip.

Twitching his member a couple of times while he pulled the pants low enough.

With his eyes still closed, he slowly turned to the side a bit to reach out for lube, successfully finding the bottle and not knocking it over. Twisting it upside down to uncap it with his thumb, then turning it again to pour some liquid over his already leaking cock.

He couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of cold lube hitting his heated skin and he jolted a bit on the bed.

After tossing the lube to the side, he busied his hand with smearing the substance over his shaft, gently, without any hurry.

But the lube wasn't only meant to smooth out the movements on his raging love handle.

He lifted his legs, bending himself in half as far as he could before he lubed up his pinkish rim.

Circling the entrance with the tips of his two fingers, he purposely teased himself before he suddenly opened his eyes as his two fingers started pushing past his first ring of muscles.

His vision instantly dimmed as his eyes were half lidded.

His mouth hung open to let out shaky breaths as well as take deep ones in return. Drool gathering on the sides.

Still folded in half and fingering himself with such dedication and skill, his cock was leaking profusely with visible popping veins all over it.

It was getting so red.

He wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Rubbing his insides and giving his sweet spot the much wanted attention only made his legs shake and eyes roll to the back.

Moans left his open mouth like there was someone to actually hear them and conclude from them.

Just how close he was from falling apart.

He added another finger to add to the stretch and started fuckung himself faster with his fingers.

The building release was culminating so quickly that he didn't even have the time to stop himself before he tipped over the edge and started cumming intensively. His release landing on his chest and even a bit on his lips while he chanted Chanyeol's name like a mantra. Shaking and twitching as he continued to rub his precious bundle of nerves.

His eyes lost focus as they rolled back in his head once he abandoned his hole to wrap his hand around his cock. His legs resting on the mattress again, still shaking a bit from the exquisitely intense climax.

He was about to stop jerking off when he calmed a bit and closed his eyes, but behind his eyelids, the very image of Chanyeol looking down at him with such wild desire kept him at the very peak. He just had to continue moving his hand in an attempt to chase it.

His mind creating a vivid scene of his tall lover staring unbrokenly at him while he jerked himself off to the view of Baekhyun laying spread out and also getting himself to orgasm.

That brought him to another numbing release, which milked out everything he had left, making him arch his back as he moaned and gasped for air.

His body completely drained and spent.

But satiated and feeling divine.

Absolutely worth it.

He smiled to himself as tears started to gather at the corners of his eyes and soon after he started to giggle while still trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"Damn that was powerful.." he concluded out loud.

He wiped himself clean with the little strength he had left, then pulled on his boxers and pants, buttoned his shirt and got under the covers. Slipping into dreamland as soon as he closed his eyes.

In another part of the city, a tall 40 year old man was having a hard time focusing on anything else but the love of his life.

Since he got home from Baekhyun's house that day, Chanyeol almost didn't get any rest.

His thoughts always circled around the smaller man.

Questions piling.

He tried getting himself to focus on work. Scattering papers and blueprints all over his table. Going through them just to distract himself because he really loved his job and he could always get immersed in it easily.

But right at that time, he couldn't.

He lived through the weekend by talking with his son over the phone.

Making food for himself.

Trying to watch a movie.

Failing.

Overthinking every word.

Replaying everything in his mind and worrying his head with millions of possibilities and reasons for Baekhyun's behavior.

He couldn't sleep well either.

The anxiety was filling his insides and he couldn't shake off the doubts that creeped into his mind.

They had such a great time, he tried to hold on to that.

He tried to only think about how they laughed.

Smiled.

Kissed.

Touched.

Those memories were definitely warming his heart & making him feel happiness and joy, he would lie if he said they didn't.

But the unsettling feeling that came after every time he would go through their wonderful time together, that feeling left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

And even on Monday, when he went to work because he had a meeting with his team.

He couldn't quite be present. Wandering off with his thoughts yet again. Trying to gather them in one place and just shut them off.

He managed to briefly think about planning his schedule for the week.

He was working on that week's Saturday too, so he had to arrange everything accordingly.

At least that Monday wasn't about anything harder than planning.

He got home at a reasonable hour. He took a long, warm shower. Got into his comfiest clothes, and put on his favorite socks.

Put on some relaxing jazz music.

Did his upper body stretching.

And poured some red wine for himself as he got comfortable in his armchair.

He wanted to go over his schedule again since he spaced out a lot that day. And because he was always well organized, It was very important for him mentally, to know what he is supposed to do and when.

It made him feel grounded and calm, since he couldn't control the emotional part of his life that was currently acting like it was doing chemistry for beginners yet it always ended up either blowing something up or being utterly confused with what was happening.

His poor heart wasn't catching a break from the day he saw /him/ again.

The feelings that erupted from within him on that day, he never expected to have again. He had been convinced for so long that he would never feel them again.

He thought that he would never be happy & in love again.

He thought that he would never see /him/ again.

He thought wrong.

The unexpected encounter shook his whole world and their shared heated night woke up his soul and breathed life back into him.

He realized then, just how much he forgot to think about himself.

He lived his life almost like a living dead person. He was there, physically and mentally, but not emotionally.

He didn't have someone to tell about his worries.

He didn't have someone to share a warm bed at night.

He didn't have someone to hold and to hold him.

He didn't have someone to feed and eat with.

He didn't have someone to walk with.

To laugh with.

To chase after.

To fight for.

To dream about.

To wake up to.

To swoon over.

To think about.

And now. He had that again. Almost completely.

That thought made his heart beat quicker.

It made him out of breath.

And he couldn't fight it anymore.

He broke down.

Wine in his system.

Heart clenching because of unsaid things.

His throat contracting.

Eyes watering.

He lost it.

Curled into himself.

And just cried his soul out.

He needed it.

He deserved it.

It was getting too much.

It was being too powerful. And all at once.

Everything he needed was back in his life.

The realization overwhelmed him.

But he embraced it.

He was grateful.

He welcomed it all with unstoppable tears, but with a whole soul and a woken heart.


End file.
